A Slave To A Dark God version 2
by DarkMischievousFox
Summary: A rewritten version of A slave to a dark god
1. Chapter 1

I was sad...and I felt hopeless. But why? I opened my eyes and felt the ground under me. It was hard and rocky with a small bit of a plant life I had never seen before plus it was dark,very dark. I could barley see,But what I could make out was that I was on a small island that appeared to be...Floating? Yes it was floating in a giant void.

Was I dead...No I couldn't be I was just in my room getting ready to sleep,And I had just taken my medication,Was this a dream? No to realistic plus I can feel the wind on my back,So cold it was. If I wasn't dead or dreaming then where was I.

I didn't have long to think as a loud screech interrupted my thoughts and soon a large black figure came into view.

'Shit nowhere to hide.'

I could only wait.

* * *

I took my daily stroll through the distortion world like I had done for the last several centuries,Everything was peaceful in the world and no one was there to disturb me...How boring and dull,Even with the modern technology I managed to snag from the human world in my brief visits. Maybe I would visit again...No Arceus would be an ass about it she would just lecture me on keeping hidden from humans and Pokemon and then use her powers to send me home.

I sighed flying through the usual void that was the world I was in...But then...No It couldn't be,I sniffed and was reassured that it was real, the smell of a human. If they had come to destroy me or my world they would have to go through one hell of a fight,One they would lose one hundred percent of the time.

I screeched to the air and dove forward to find the one who had entered my domain,I expected to find a group armed with their Pokemon pets but instead,I found a lone human with Black hair that was ruffled and unkempt with a lean body figure and dull lifeless eyes. I stopped and stared at him,He did not smell of the world outside but he smelled of a more polluted place as if he had hugged that one Pokemon made of garbage,What was its name again...Oh well better dispose of him quickly.

* * *

It watched me for a few moments before it gave out a large screech again,I couldn't make out its details but when it screeched I new it was time to run,or die,problems arose when I found there was no where to run too just the void below me.

I took that chance,and jumped. It just launched some sort of beam at me before it jumped and I just dodged it before jumping over the edge. I fell rather speedily and for some time before I saw another bigger island start to appear below me. I panicked certain I was going to hit the ground and die. So I closed my eyes and prayed to whatever deity would hear me. But then I felt myself stop and when I opened my eyes I found I was on solid ground completely ok and unharmed.

I blinked and I immediately did something wrong by not moving for a few seconds thinking things through as I was instantly attacked by the creature again It firing off another beam at my feet trying to hit me. I just barley got out of the way before it disappeared and reappeared behind me.

When I looked back I finally could make out its details. It had two red eyes and was floating in mid air. It had no legs but instead six tentacle like appendages that protruded from its back,They seemed to be made of pure darkness and ended in a long red spikes. It had a long tail with its underside having a pattern of red and Grey alternating until it got to the tip of its tail and the face of the creature. It head was a giant golden headdress concealing its facial features. Several sharp stubs where on its long serpent body tipped in gold.

I didn't have long to stare as it blew another beam at me knocking me off my feet and onto the ground with a nasty explosion that I barley dodged. Once I was on the floor Ic continued to attack me with its long tentacle like appendages. I barley rolled out of the way several times before finally getting to my feet while it prepared another beam at me.

I ran in the other direction waiting for the beam to launch. But it never did. Instead it stopped attacking and disappeared from sight. I searched around me for its location but could not find it. So I slowly walked backwards trying to not get taken by surprise. Much luck that did me. I felt myself bump into something and when I turned it was there.

It screeched at me and I fell over. I was trapped and I was helpless. So I closed my eyes and awaited my fate of death. But it never came. I opened my eyes and found it staring at me looking me over. Then It wrapped a tentacle around me and picked me up. It was curious and stopped attacking me. I sighed and it wrapped me tighter.

Then after several minutes it set me down. Then it spoke.

"HUMAN WHY HAVE YOU COME?" It asked and I could tell it was female

I held still and didn't say anything. It repeated itself but I didn't answer. Finally It got fed up and prepared to attack. It raised another appendage and struck...And then blackness.

It felt like I had been sleeping I was tired and I could feelm something around my neck,Like a collar. I tugged on it but it did not come loose.

"Don't try it human that's made of pure darkness and will never break unless i break it."I heared

I looked up and found myself face to face with the giant creature. I was scared and only managed to give out a small mumble.

"Scared I see,Don't be I wont harm you...Well unless you decide to try and escape that is. But I have decided that im lonely and could use the company, So now,you are mine for now and forever. That collar binds you to me and has a short distance span so you wont be able to leave."

I gulped and sat there staring back. If what it said was true then I was in the shit right now a slave to a creature I had never seen before and had just been attacked by.

It lifted me up again and looked me over again.

"Hmmm well then I guess greetings are in hand,I am Giratina the god of the distortion world and the opposite of Arceus and you are my slave now so live with it, because your not going anywhere,Now then who are you?"

I mumbled out of horror.

"What was that slave?"

"Blake."I said rather lowly

"Ahh so you do have a name,Well then Blake welcome to my domain you will live here for the rest of eternity with me of course,I bet well have lots of FUN together."

I was scared and didn't know what to do,so she made the first move and let me go out if her grasp. I was gradually accepting this as my new fate,I was trapped with no where to go and lost in a place unknown to me,There was virtually no possible way of escape.

So I took the time to look at my surroundings. The room I was in was surprisingly well furnished with modern appliances like several large mattresses all pushed together to make one really large bed I was guessing for Giratina. There was a large desk that contained some paper and a modern day computer with a printer. Several drawers lined the walls even though they where empty, And finally there was a large flat screen TV across from the bed.

I wondered where the creature had gotten all of the appliances, I was now curious instead of frightened, Giratina quickly saw this and responded in kind,

"You are likely wondering where I got all the furniture,Well I got it from your wold in the brief visits I paid them, but don't worry all this will be your home now and maybe Ill take you along to your world some time."Her expression darkened"If you are good that is."

I nodded,rather afraid again at her sudden mood change,But nodded none the less. She seemed to smile a weird smile with that headdress on.

"Well im afraid im going to have to leave you here for about an hour in your time,As I have to go and attend a meeting,Better you stay here but don't go anywhere...Well if there's anywhere for you to go."

She quickly grabbed my again and placed me on the bed before tying me down to a small post in the wall. Then she vanished.

* * *

I quickly tied Blake down to the wall via a small rope made from darkness attached to his collar, He was going to make a good slave,well more of just company as the tasks she had where to big for him,But good none the less.

I quickly used my shadow force to move to the other room where I made a portal leading to the hall of origin where the meeting was no doubt underway. I stepped or rather floated forth and was instantly teleported.

When I arrived I was standing in front of two sets of glorious golden doors that where huge,Heh Arceus liked her glamorous place. I opened them and was quickly greeted by the sounds of the other legends in heated arguments with each other, Mainly Groudon arguing with his female counterparts Kyogre and Rayquaza and Dialga arguing with her brother Palkia. Several smaller arguments where happening with random groups like Reshiram and zekrom arguing with mew and latias over some small issue they had all gotten in to.

Once I was fully into the room everyone calmed down and looked at who had disturbed them. That was when Arceus finally spoke up.

"Giratina late as always and having to interrupt us all, For once can you come in on time without disturbing us?"She said

I just rolled my eyes and moved to my position next to her with all eyes on me. Once the conversing got back on no one cared so I waited for Arceus to make another grand speech about the world and such,As if they mattered.

* * *

I was struggling to escape from the chain that bound me but every time I got somewhere the chain magically regenerated and I was stuck at base one. Soon I gave up and lounged on the beds soon falling asleep.

When I awoke Little had changed,Giratina wasn't back yet and I was alone,So I did the only thing I could to waste time and struggled with the rope again. Minutes went by and nothing happened,But then She returned and she wasn't to happy about me trying to escape.

"Trying to escape already I've only been gone an hour or so. Here let me help you some."

Giratina the continued to remove the rope but leave the collar on. I didn't try to escape as she would catch me so easily. So I waited. What she did next was unexpected as she lied down on the bed with me and wrapped her body around mine.

"Well slave now that im back lets watch some TV hmmm OK don't worry I wont bite."She said nipping me on the head a little. She then telekineticlly grabbed a small remote and powered on the flat screen across from the bed.

She spent time flipping through the channels before finally stopping on an action film that I had never heard of before that featured humans and some weird creatures I had never seen before. We stayed like that for the better portion of an hour watching but soon the film came to an end and I found Giratina fast asleep. So I was the one to turn off the TV and try to make my getaway.

I didn't get far from my position when she woke up and grabbed me with her tendrils and hugged me close.

"Don't try it little slave you wont get very far."She said

So I just accepted it and fell asleep.

When I awoke nothing had changed and Giratina was still asleep so I waited for several minutes before she finally let go of me and arose from her slumber.

"Well I guess you are hungry slave so lets go get some meat to fill our stomachs."

She quickly picked me up and wandered through a castle like house that was larger than several mansions put together. She made a small meal for me of cooked meat once we got into the mansion and she had raw meat.

We ate in silence she eating a very large meal and I only eating a small meal of a couple of bites. After our meal she went on about how she was going to have a much better time with company around but I tried to tune her out which she noticed and wasn't to happy about.

Although she didn't physically show that she was mad her expression said otherwise,And soon the food I had was taken away by her and we where soon back in her bedroom again. I was distressed because I knew Id bee spending the rest of my life with her so I had better get used to it. So I asked who she was,in a way speaking.

"Who Am I little slave? Well Ill tell you, Like I said before I am your new master I am the opposite to Arceus and the guardian of the reverse world."She leaned closer to me"And the one who makes sure your world doesn't combine with mine,Which would be catastrophic,So you owe me more than you think little slave."

"Who is Arceus?"I asked

She seemed taken aback by that question as if I had never learned a thing in my life.

"Don't you know Arceus the creator,The alpha and omega,You know God? Don't you people have some church related to her."

I shook my head and she seemed even more puzzled.

"I know of some religions like Christianity and Buddhist but have never heard of Arceus,Is it knew...Is it right?"I asked

"Hmm maybe I should take you to see her,besides it would piss her off more to have a living human in the hall and that would make me happier,Plus it gives me a reason to be there early and luckily there's a meeting again today due to unsolved problems from yesterdays meeting. Hmmph unsolved problems my ass but it saves me from waiting a week. So since it starts here soon lets go now and save them from waiting. Hmm"She looked me over"Better get you some new clothes though and maybe a wash. Well the wash can wait better make you some clothes."

Giratina then picked me up and began weaving what looked to be like pure darkness,Soon it started to take shape into a kind of robe and once it was done I had what was a large robe fit for me. Which she quickly pushed me to put on,Which I did,embarrassed while putting it on. Then she made a large portal and pushed me through.

Once I arrived on the other side my mouth fell open as I was greeted by two large golden doors fit to allow in something massive in scale. She easily opened the doors and we where greeted by a large Colosseum like meeting room lined with gold and white polished marble. Giratina picked me up and placed me on her back while she assumed a position next to a podium.

We waited for a few moments before a giant creature that resembled a qilin it had a long white and grey body and had golden hooves and a long white mane protruding from its head,It also had a large wheel like appendage on its midsection,And finally green eyes.

"Ahh Giratina you finally decide to show up early today and whats this you brought..."

She stared at me for several seconds before turning an angry gaze upon Giratina.

"Giratina of all the stunts you pulled and all the pains you caused me you had to bring A HUMAN! Have I not explained the reason we keep hidden and you decide to bring one right into the holiest of grounds we have. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

Arceus seemed pissed about my presence But Giratina was laughing her ass off and hugging me close to try and piss Arceus off even more. And it worked. Arceus was about to launch a move when suddenly A new arrival came into the hall through the huge double doors.

What appeared was a small cat like creature that was pink, First it nodded its head and wandered over to Arceus before asking in a small girls voice what was wrong.

"Giratina is whats wrong and her companion today she thinks its funny to bring a live human to the hall,Even after I have explained that it is dangerous to do so."

The small pink creature cocked its head to the side and stared at me once she found me.

"He doesn't look like that big of a deal plus hes kinda cute...Why is he wearing that robe and collar though?"

"Hes my slave I found him in the distortion world."

Arceus turned back around with new fury."A SLAVE? YOU NOT ONLY DESICRAATE THIS PLACE BUT HAVE THE NERVE TO ENSLAVE A CREATION OF MINE?"

"Don't get you wheel in a twist and just deal with it besides you know you cant just kill me or your world will be destroyed."

Arceus calmed herself down long enough to realize that there was more company In the form of a giant red dinosaur,a green serpent,and a blue whale that was floating. Arceus cleared her throat.

"Ahh Rayquaza,Groudon,and Kyogre,You join us well lets put this behind us and continue."Ill speak with YOU after the meeting,as for you human slave he can wait until the meeting is over."She gestured towards Giratina who was busy trying not to laugh.

After the meeting was over and many other creatures appeared Arceus the gestured for everyone to leave except Giratina and I. She then proceeded to argue about me again.

"Calm down Arceus I brought him hear yes to piss you off but I also wanted answers as to why he suddenly appeared and why he seems to have no Idea what a Pokemon is."Giratina said

"Hmm fine but you owe me Giratina like you do for the hundredth time. Ill read his mind and figure things out but I never what him back in the hall again."

She looked at me and concentrated,Then I began to feel a headache coming on and soon I fell over at feeling as if my head was going to burst,Then I felt every memory I ever had come up in my mind forcefully without my agreeing. Though soon it was all over and my head returned to normal but I continued to stay hunched over on the ground.

"Strange he has memory of a place ive never seen before and I see strange creatures that aren't Pokemon,I must say you have found an interesting find Giratina dare I say...I take back my previous statement and would like you to bring him next time as I want to further examine him,This Blake,he could be quite valuable."

Giratina seemed to feel better of herself after Arceus said that and was quick to snatch me up again in her tendril arms.

"Well I might bring him back but first I think I have a proposition,You get your info If I get my freedom to explore the human world with him as my so called trainer,Hmmm how dose that sound."

Arceus was taken aback"ABSOLUTLEY NOT! We need you to keep watch over the dist..."

"Oh come on we both know that I can keep the distortion world in check even if im not there and besides ill show up to meetings on time if you let me and maybe ill be nicer to you."

Arceus finally gave in"Fine but no more pranks and no more disturbing the meetings or my speeches and I get to study HIM more often each meeting."

This got Giratina to smile a weird smile with that mouth of hers before finally making a dash for the door with me in her clutches and going back through the portal she had made earlier. Once we where safely back in her home she closed the portal and hugged me close.

"oh you are the best find since ever I finally get my freedom to explore the human world and maybe we could battle some people on the way. BUT IM FREE!"

"Glad I could help."I said in a low voice rather suffocated from the hugs she was giving me. But it was better being a more free slave than an all out slave slave.

Giratina got a devious smile on her face."Maybe I could reward you a little."

Giratina grabbed me and took me to her bedroom where she placed me on the bed and began taking my clothes off me with me protesting all the way. She then began to lie me down on the bed and caress me with her tendril arms.

She then began to take of the last piece of clothing I had on me to reveal my penis that was slowly growing due to her touches. She then began to stroke me and caress me more with all of her arms. I was in pleasure and was groaning and moaning at her touches.

Once I reached orgasm I moaned in pleasure and sprayed her arm with my cum. She then began to lower herself down onto me revealing her slit. Once I finally penetrated her she moaned in pleasure and turned on he back with me on top of her where she continued to move me back and forth with her arm like tentacles.

I was in a small amount of heaven As I was enjoying this and so was she,It didn't take her much to reach orgasm as she exploded as her cunt rippled around my was enough to send me over the edge for a second time as I came in her.

I ended up sitting in the afterglow with myself still in her,But I could tell that being a slave wasn't going to be that bad. Soon she pulled me out of her and hugged me close whispering words of comfort before she took me into a bathroom off to the side of her room,Where she turned on a large shower and pulled me along with herself under the water spray.

She cleaned me and was quick to get more intimate,She began masturbating in front of me much to my embarrassment despite the recent sex we had. She came and I was drenched In her juices before it was washed away she then proceeded to clean me.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking in the bed of a monster like creature that fucked me was not how I planned my days to start but it was also more interesting to be a slave to that monster than spend day in and day out doing the same thing,Plus it was looking up for me. Although I didn't really like the slave part I was more free than one expected from a slave,and starting to travel in the world would be a benefit.

Giratina was to active to have slept through the night and was happily clutching me close to provide me warmth and protection while watching tv. Once I was up she quickly handed me my clothing and once I was dressed she was already grabbing me and floating out the door of her room.

She made a quick breakfast of more meat products and ate hers quickly while forcing me to eat mine as fast as possible while telling me to 'hurry up and get going'. I could tell she was excited that she had her freedom to travel and once I was done with my meal she made a portal and pushed me through.

On the other side was the familiar but strange hall of origin and this time there was no doors to greet me but instead a well lavished room containing many luxuries like a large bed personal bathroom,Large tv,and it wall all trimmed in gold and polished marble. Obviously this was Arceus room and no doubt she would be angry at us barging in to her room. How right I was.

Soon a lone figure came out of the bathroom that was much smaller than I originally thought Arceus was,Turned out it was her,But changed, No longer was she the large qilin like creature but instead she was more human like,an anthro version of herself, and she was naked...and wet.

First word out of her mouth where a large slew of profanities aimed not at me but at Giratina,She saw me but didn't care much and continued her one sided argument at Giratina. Once she calmed down she changed back into her original form and strode over to us still muttering under her breath. Once she was infront of us she cleared her throat and began speaking.

"Giratina you and your slave are here,Unfortunately early this time, I assume your hear to ask me for provisions and such as well as things for Blake like a fake ID and trainer card that's registered in the humans system,Correct?"

We both nodded and Arceus quickly provided us the items we would need like a small card, Backpack, Food,,Weird money I had never seen before and other necessities,out of thin air. Once she was don't she quickly pushed us out the door and gave a glance at me. It was really quick and flawless and soon Giratina was pushing me again out the golden doors and onto a marble staircase that seemed to go on forever,She plopped me on her back and began descending.

When we finally got to the bottom we where greeted by ruins and a cave entrance,The entrance was dark and really uninviting, The ruins where made up of large pillars,some fallen over and others partly destroyed. It was cold,I could tell that we where on the top of a mountain due to the wind blowing and the sheer thousand feet drop to the side,Mostly the drop.

Giratina stopped and started rummaging through the backpack looking for something,she gave a loud 'ahha' and pulled out a small black,gold trimmed ball.

"She had the common courtesy to give me a luxury ball and not some stupid poke-ball or worse a master ball."Giratina said

"Whats a luxury ball?"

"Oh yes you don't know,A luxury ball is one of the many variants of the poke-ball, the creation created by humans to entrap Pokemon like me,Fortnightly I have an immunity to Poke-balls and can break and escape them at any time. But for us to make the human,trainer act look real I can stay in the ball,Hopefully not for long though. Now here you go!" she thrust the ball into my hands with me having a puzzled look."Throw it at me slave...NOW!"

I quickly obeyed and threw it at her,She was engulfed by a bright red light and soon the ball was on the floor rolling back and forth before giving a clicking sound. When I picked it up it rolled on its own in my hand before a small voice come on in my head.

It started out small but got louder and soon I could hear the unmistakable voice of my master Giratina.

"Ok can you hear me...of course you can im stupid,Now release me by pressing the button on the ball."

I searched the ball and found a very small button that could only be gotten into with a small pen,When I reached for it Giratina quickly shouted in my head.

"NOT THAT ONE SLAVE!"

After the initial shock I quickly searched the ball and found a completely obvious button on the seal,Giving a small groan I pushed it and the form a Giratina was in front of me before finally materializing as her.

She shook her head and then picked me up before placing me on her back and holding me down, once I was secure she quickly descended off the side of the mountain talking all the way.

"That button slave was the permanent release button,that don't mess with,And your probably wondering where we are .Yes?"

I nodded

"Well we are in the official human world namely spear pillar on top of mount coronet on the continent Sinnoh. Once we get off the mountain ill change into my human form and we can start heading to the closest city."

And so began the waiting again. After a good thirty minutes of descending through cold snow capped paths and drops we finally came across a forest that surrounded the mountain. It was then that Giratina started to change in form.

A bright glow started surrounding her body and soon she changed from a floating serpent like creature to a six legged two winged creature,She could still fly,though I had to hold onto her neck to keep from falling.

Once we touched down on solid ground I slid off her back and turned to Giratina who was quickly encased in the same white glow,But this time instead of changing in just shape she also changed in size as well. The result was a woman that was the same age as me with black hair with red highlights and red eyes,She was well built with large breasts and a beautiful body...And she was naked. I blushed and turned away with her laughing at me.

"What still cant take the sight of my body slave? Well don't worry you'll be seeing plenty more of it soon enough,But for now I better get dressed but first."

She walked up to my and held me close rubbing my crotch area with her free hand.

"Someone is excited but it will have to wait ill embarrass you later."

She then formed a black robe similar to mine but more elegant and smaller to show off her curves. Once she was dressed she picked up the backpack and slung it over her shoulder before making another portal.

She again pushed me through and I was greeted by another forest but this one seemed to have more cut down trees than usual, and I could hear the sounds of a city nearby. As well as see an obvious path that most likely let to and from whatever city was nearby.

Giratina instantly found the path and started walking on it headed east not waiting for me to follow her if I did or not. I began catching up to her and soon we where walking side by side as we walked the large path. She seemed rather excited and had a large grin on her face like she couldn't contain her joy at being free to travel.

Soon we came across the entrance to the city where the pathway went indoors for a small section and into the city. We entered the small inside portion where a lone officer stood,He didn't stop us but gave a quick greeting as we walked past.

Inside the city I got a good look at a very developed city with skyscrapers,shops,a church a large building decorated with red and poke-ball designs as well as many ribbons. Giratina was quick to take in the sights from that position and quickly grabbed me saying that we should find a hotel and explore tomorrow. I went along with her wordlessly and we found a nice five star hotel that she wanted to stay in. I was quick to protest that it would cost to much but she just pulled out a small credit card from the backpack and told me that it was full of money. So I ended up walking in with her and checking in at the front desk.

"Welcome may I interest you in a room for two?"The receptionist said

Giratina quickly gave forth the card and said to get the best room they had. The receptionist quickly followed suit by typing in something into a computer she had and scanning the card to transfer the funds. Once she was don't she handed us a key-card labeled 503 and said a quick thank you and told us our room was on the top floor.

Giratina was then pushing me again into an elevator and making me push the button for the fifth floor,The elevator was a smooth ride and one we arrives Giratina was pushing me to the third room down where our room was. She swiped the key-card and entered the room with me.

The room was well designed and well furnished containing a flat screen in the first room surrounded by four red couches,The room was red in color and contained two other doors. The first door contained a large white bathroom that was recently cleaned,It had a large bathtub fit for more than one and sinks as well as appliances like towels,scented soap,Two sinks,a small closet containing things like blow dryers and such. The second door contained a bedroom with a queen sized bed fitted with red sheets and covers,This room also had its own tv.

"Well slave im going to get more comfortable,I suggest you do the same,since we are alone I can change into a more comfortable form instead of this human one."Giratina said before quickly glowing and changing in shape once again.

This time she stayed the same size but her features changed, her hair receded back into her head and a headdress appeared that covered her head in gold but left the mouth open. Her skin turned Gray on the back and sides and her face was pitch black. Her chest and stomach turned a pattern of red and black. Other than that she still retained the look of human like but not fully human,She also had two black and red wings sprouting from her back.

She was still wearing her clothing but she quickly discarded the robe to reveal that she was wearing a set of black bra and panties. I blushed and turned away. She laughed and quickly hugged me close.

"Aww embarrassed slave,don't be besides I plan to test out that bed and I have you to do it with...or better yet we can try out the bathtub we have to ourselves...I think the bath will work now come here."

She quickly led me into the bathroom and turned on the tap to a warm temperature .

"Now strip slave...NOW!"

I quickly put my head down in embarrassment but followed her orders and started stripping of my robe, and underwear. Once I was fully naked she smiled and walked up to me. Then she proceeded to wrap my arms around herself to the small clip the was keeping her bra attached.

"Now its your turn to strip me slave."She said rather seductively.

I followed orders and clumsily undid the small clip but before the piece of underwear could fall she pushed by hands to her breasts and forced me to keep it up. Then she kissed me. Once she was done with that she pushed my hands away exposing her two breasts.

"Hmm get on your knees slave. "Giratina said to which I quickly followed.

She made me pull down her panties then revealing her exposed sex. She was quick to notice that I was embarrassed being in the situation I was in. Then she issued the next order.

"Hmm slave I want to feel that tongue of yours in a …..special place,You know what I mean slave?"

My eyes widened,I never expected to be doing something like this and I didn't expect her to make me do...that...When she saw I was hesitating she got angry and she quickly grasped the back of my head and forced me.

The initial experience was bad for me and when I didn't pleasure her she get even more angry and ordered me to lick at her. In the end I did what she asked. I snaked my tongue from my mouth and began licking her cunt. Her taste was rather pleasant though but I was still deeply embarrassed that I was pleasuring her in such a way. But over time I started to get used to it,I even explored more,Licking her clit causing her to moan out in pleasure and move her closer to orgasm. But soon licking wasn't doing enough and she re grabbed my head and pushed me deeper much to my displeasure.

She made me push my tongue inside and lick her insides tasting her deeply. It was soon that I found a spot that made her shiver and moan louder than before,so I kept licking that area and soon She was moaning my name beckoning me to continue,And I agreed. I licked harder and faster on that spot and after a few minutes she finally came releasing a flow of fluids from her body into my awaiting mouth. Most of it escaped and wound up on the floor but the rest I lapped up and enjoyed.

Once she was done she released me and I fell backwards narrowly missing hitting myself on the floor by catching myself with my arm. She was satisfied I could tell by the suggestive look she had on her face. She picked me up and wrapped her wings around me,kissing me deeply. Once she was done she quickly started for my crotch area finding that I was fully erect.

"OOOH someone is excited,Well have to help that."She said seductively.

She then moved me to the bath and layed me down before straddling my waist with a devious smile on her face. I got an eye full of her perfect breasts and she kissed me again before finally moving my cock to her entrance. She hesitated before final moving it even further back to her 'other opening'. She got another look and finally moved downwards allowing me to penetrate her.

It was a tight fit but soon she had moved all the way down burying my length in her anal opening. She moaned in pleasure but I kept silent. And she started moving up and down on me,This continued for a good ten minutes of her riding me before she moved her chest downwards and made me put her nipple in my mouth to suckle on. IT was a nice feeling to be dominated by her,But it also was a terrible feeling at the same time. Then I got close and she gave one final moan in pleasure before slamming down on me sending me over the edge. I came inside her and she came at the same time.

Once the afterglow disappeared she moved off of me and lied down next to me pulling me on top of her and moving me so my head was on top of her breasts.

"Such a good slave,a natural at that,I gotta break you in more though but your good and im sure you loved it too. But now we have to get cleaned and go to bed im tired and Im sure you are too."

After a rather intimate bath time we finally got cleaned and she led me to the bedroom. We where both naked but neither cared anymore. She slipped under the covers and pulled me in with her setting my head on her breasts and caressing my head and soon we both fell to sleep.

* * *

I woke in the middle of the night with my slave still lying on top of me with the blankets over himself and I to keep us warm, He looked so peaceful that way lying with his head on my breasts sleeping. Despite the short time I had spent with the human I was beginning to like him as more than a slave,But as a lover. Sure he was my slave either way and he would remain that way to fulfill my desires but maybe someday he wouldn't have to be provoked to do what I asked one hundred percent of the time,instead of hesitating at the sexual desires I had,and maybe he would grow to become more confident in himself and less embarrassed.

In my thoughts I felt him stir in his sleep. I looked down at him and found that he had a grimace on his face and was sweating. He was having a nightmare. I panicked for a second before finally trying to access his dreams through powers darkrai had let me have. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

I then opened them and found I was no longer in the human world,But in my slaves dream. I was certain I was in, I looked around and found everything wrapped in darkness,there was nothing here,or so I thought. Soon I heard a yell and when I turned my head I found my slave, He was running,From what I could not tell. He ran into me and fell When He got a look at me he scrambled backwards in fear,i could see it in his eyes, He then proceeded to mumble something under his breath.

I walked towards him and he cowered once I was upon him I knelt down and hugged him whispering words of comfort to try and calm him down. He didn't. So I asked him what was wrong.

"Its gonna get me"he said

"Whats gonna get you?"I said hugging him closer trying to calm him down even more so he would tell.

He put his mouth up to my ear and whispered."You are..."

I mover backwards and found him even more in fear. Then I herd a loud screech and a giant burst through the ground just twenty feet from our position. I looked at it and found that he was right. It was me. But altered. The body was all black and cloaked in shadow in leaked blood from its...my mouth in was in my origin form, the body had large gashes upon itself and the face was disfigured but it was just floating there. Then It gave another screech and charged.

I had just enough time to launch an attack but when it hit the creature disappeared but then It came back but with company. It had split into two me's and this time they both seemed out for blood,They both charged but I managed to hit both with an attack, But they just split again and this time multiple times. Soon they had ruptured enough so that there was twelve so a launched another round of attacks but found that there was now three times the number. They all charged at once and We where overwhelmed.

I woke with a gasp of air and found I was all right but my slave..He had looks of pain on his face So I did my best and wrapped my wings around him and kissed him upon the forehead. That seemed to calm him down but he was still shaking. I ignored it and hugged him closer.

"Shhh shhh,don't worry it will be och."I said softly"IT will be OK my sl... no...Blake.

And then I fell to sleep again.

* * *

When I awoke the light was shinning through the window on both me and Blake He looked better after the night so I stirred him awake, He woke with little protest and when He found me looking down at him with a small smile he blushed and looked away. I laughed and hugged him.

"Don't worry slave its OK but lets get some breakfast in you and I and start looking around the city. We have much to see and much to do."

He nodded and got out of my grip and out of bed where he found his discarded clothes in the bathroom and quickly clothed himself. I did the same and gave him a few seductive look as I slowly put on my panties,Bra and kimono. He blushed again and turned away. Once we where dressed I changed into my human form and went down to the lobby with all our gear and went to a small diner Across the street. We ordered and several minutes later we got our food and ate silently.

Once we where don't we paid and left. I had heard about the city we where in so I decided to look around at some of the stores that we where offered in the city. It wasn't long before we where walking around looking at different stores,for clothing,general appliances,Pokemon appliances and more. We wandered and soon we came across the church like building. We entered and found it was much like a church. It had rows of benches all going towards the front of the room where a glass window showed a view of with lights from the top of the mountain.

Blake took an interest in the image and was looking it up and down. Then a small woman in her early thirties walked up to him and started talking about how the grace of the Pokemon world was valuable and how the image showed in it beauty. Blake smiled but walked back to me obviously shy. HE then proceeded to ask me if we could leave. I agreed and we left.

Once outside Blake spotted a small bidoof and stood staring at it for a while before it scurried off. He said something about it looking like some sort of beaver, which I hadn't the faintest idea what that was but I could tell he was interested in Pokemon. I smiled and we walked through the city some more. Blake asked if he could enter one shop that seemed to have Pokemon appliances to see If he could find anything useful. I questioned what he would find useful but It was obvious he just wanted to look around for a minute at some things he found interesting. So I let him.

We walked in and found that it was just a plain Pokemon shopping mart with appliances like potions,antidotes and it was even selling Pokemon much to my disgust. But that didn't stop Blake from looking at the various items. Soon he came across the Pokemon for sale and looked at the various Pokemon to choose from. Some where rare which sold for extreme high prices and some where just commonly found Pokemon like starly.

He then set his eyes on one that said it was a zorua and picked it up. Then the shop keeper walked up and asked him if he was going to buy,He replied that he was just looking but than he looked at the pokeball and asked how much it was for that one.

"Well that one is from another continent but its pretty odd looking and no-one has bought it so far even though its rare but ill give it to you for lets say two hundred. Blake nodded and looked at me in which I nodded back basic he could buy it if he wanted to.

Blake said he would buy it and handed the shop keeper the small credit card. He swiped it and transferred the funds and said it was all his. We then walked out of the shop with Blake looking at the small ball in his hands.

"Want to see what our new friends looks like slave?"I asked

he nodded. And then pressed the button on the ball. A small beam of red light enveloped the small sidewalk in front of us and out appeared a zorua,But its coloring was off. Instead of red and grey it appeared blue and light brown. IT was obvious a shiny but Blake instantly knelt down and pet its head to which the zorua cried its name and leaned into his hand.

"looks like it likes you Slave."I said

He just smiled and continued petting it.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked back to the hotel with Zorua in my arms and Giratina following me closely,She seemed happy that I had found a small friends for myself in a world that I didn't know,And she had been petting Zorua too to show how much she was happy. Once we made it back to the hotel I quickly recalled Zorua into the poke ball and hid the ball in the backpack we had taken along. We casually walked past the receptionists counter and into the elevator up to our room level. Once we where there we swiped the key-card and stepped in.

Once I was sure we where alone I opened the backpack to find Zoruas furry face waiting, I smiled at how she had gotten out of the poke ball somehow and got zorua out of the backpack. Giratina changed into her other form and sat down on the couch in our hotel room and turned on the tv and switched it over to the news. I sat down next to her and played with Zorua a little.

Once I was done I started to ask Zorua what gender it was. When I asked if it was female Zorua nodded her head in saying yes. Giratina looked at me but then turned back to the TV. Zorua then yawned and curled up in my arms. I set her down next to me on the couch and watched the TV for anything interesting. After finding nothing I decided to head to the bathroom to take a bath.

Giratina saw what I was doing and instantly got up and followed me. Once we where in the bathroom I shut the door and stripped down much to my embarrassment,in front of Giratina who also did the same giving me seductive looks but going no further.

We enjoyed a quick bath and cleaned with Giratina and I cleaning ourselves. Once out of the bath I dried myself off and so did Giratina. I heard small scratching on the bathroom door and opened it to find Zorua trying to get in,She was anxious to be with me. I picked her up and carried her over to the bed where I layed down and set her besides me,She curled up and quickly fell to sleep just As I felt Giratina slip into bed with me and wrap her arms and wings around me. I was comfortable despite being with something in my nightmares,a small fox that I never knew existed and being a slave. I quickly fell to sleep.

I wasn't haunted by nightmares that night and slept soundlessly through the night with Giratina and Zorua. When I woke I dressed with Giratina and put Zorua in her ball and walked out of the hotel. Everything went smooth through breakfast and soon we where wandering through the city with Zorua on my shoulder and Giratina at my side in her human form. Giratina suggested we go to a park that was north of the city that she had heard about from the other legends that only allowed you in if you had a Pokemon. Apparently this park used to only let in certain Pokemon only but soon expanded to all Pokemon.

I just wordlessly nodded and followed Giratina,When we made it to the parks entrance there was a small receptionists counter. The woman greeted us and asked if we had Pokemon,Which I said yes and showed her Zorua. She let me in but when Giratina tried to go in with m she stopped her and said that she needed Pokemon to enter. She gave a face but then wordlessly went the other way and once she was out of sight I got hesitant. When she didn't come back I decided to walk through the park a little.

There was a lot of trainers wandering through with various Pokemon and I got a little anxious,Why I don't know. Soon I found a secluded place in a small forest area that had little to no trainers in it. I sat down and let Zorua off my shoulder where she jumped off and wandered for a few seconds before wandering back to me and giving a playful bark. I petted her and felt her soft brown and blue fur in my fingers and hand.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to find Giratina waiting there in her human form. Before I could ask she told me that she used her shadow force move to get in. She sat down besides me and started petting Zorua too. Once we where done I got up and started wandering the park some. I found that it was larger than I expected with parts that had obviously been added on. In all there was a desert,A forest and a large clearing with stone pathways and a large fountain and there was some construction going on in another place for another add on.

Many of the trainers eyed me,or rather zorua. One even walked up too me. He was male and had a ball cap on concealing his hair,he also had blue eyes.

"Hey Ill trade you my entire team just for that Zorua you have."he said rather confidently

I looked at him and gave him a face that said no and so did Giratina but he didn't quite take the hint of backing off.

"How about this My strongest Pokemon against your strongest and whoever wins keeps the Zorua"Before I could say no Giratina stepped in and agreed for me,I looked at her in shock but she just smiled back and winked at me.

"Why don't we go somewhere more secluded to do out battle."She said

The boy nodded and followed her to the forest area with me and Zorua also following. One we made it to a secluded open area Giratina stopped and so did we. Then the boy walked to the other side of the field and released a Pokemon. It was tall and thin,But had powerful legs and bird like features with red and yellow feathers covering its body. I didn't know what Pokemon it was until it uttered its name. It was a blaziken.

Giratina just nodded and stepped forward,The bot got a confused look on his face before asking."Are you gonna fight and not a Pokemon,Whats wrong with you you ok in the head?"

Giratina just smiled before turning into a bright light and morphed into her other form,The one with the six legs. Once she was done transforming the boy had a scared look on his face and looked about ready to shit himself. I couldn't help but laugh before he turned tail and ran the other way. Giratina turned her head a gave a smile. I smiled back and Zorua yipped happily.

IT was another few hours we stayed in the park but soon we grew tired and left with Giratina back in her human form and sneaking out. We just decided to go get dinner and call it a day. We found a nice restaurant a little further away from the hotel than we liked but it looked good. We entered and got a seat,luckily it allowed Pokemon, and we sat down and looked over the menu. Giratina ordered a large steak and something that looked like a soda. I ordered the same except a glass of water. They got out some sort of pelet food for Zorua who happily ate a liked it.

While we where sitting down a woman walked by and seemed to take a interest in Zorua she stopped and knelt down to pet her. I watched as Zorua knelt into her pets,Then the woman looked at me. In could clearly make out her blond hair and four sets of black things that I could barley see through her hair,they looked like ornaments or something.

"Ummm may I help you?"I asked

"Oh no nothing I was just interested in your Pokemon here,A shiny,must have been hard to find one."She said"Oh how in polite of me im Cynthia,Sorry for instantly barging in on you but I was just interested in the Zorua you had."She said to me.

I looked to Giratina who just looked back at me. Then I turned back to Cynthia and responded.

"Umm I actually got her just a day ago in a store that was selling her,Guess the shopkeeper didn't know what he had,I didn't really know either but Zorua is really nice and seems to like people."

Zorua barked in agreement and Cynthia smiled. Giratina laughed and I just put my head down.

"Well you got a good deal then a Zorua is rare let alone a shiny one."Cynthia said

I nodded."Well I guess im just lucky."

"You mind if I sit with you? Id like to talk some more and usually people just bombard me with questions when they see me and your the first people who haven't done that."

I looked to Giratina who just nodded.

"Ummm sure I guess."

Cynthia sat down next to me after I scooted over in the booth. Once she was sitting she looked at Giratina,mainly her eyes which where She looked puzzled. I asked what was wrong and she just said that she thought she had seen her eyes before. When I asked where she said it didn't matter.

"Anyways what is your names I haven't asked till now and im very curious."

I looked at Giratina and said my name trying to avoid Cynthia's gaze.

"And im Gira just Gira but its a pleasure to meet you." Giratina said

Cynthia looked at Giratina a second but seemed to accept the false name she gave her,She then petted Zorua a little more and turned back to me.

"So Blake what do you do?"

"Ohh umm well I don't know I'm just traveling with Gira across the continent seeing places and such don't really do much for a profession. But I am a trainer if that counts for anything...What do you do?"

She seemed surprised at my question.

"You don't know? I'm the sinnoh Pokemon league champion...No wonder you didn't ask me any questions."

"Oh well um I don't know what that position represents but OK."

Cynthia was even more puzzled but didn't say more to me instead she turned to Giratina.

"What do you do?"She asked Giratina

"Oh I just wander with Blake we go around and see places,We started really recently and have just gotten to Hearthome a few days ago,Were just seeing sights and tomorrow we might check out the gym and see if the leader is having any battles,We just looked at amity square park and the foreign building and where staying at a hotel that's really nice."

"Oh well you definitely have more to say...So are you two girlfriend and boyfriend or something or do you just travel together?"

before I could say anything Giratina started talking."Oh we are boyfriend and girlfriend but we only recently became that."

"Oh..."Cynthia looked at a clock on the wall."Oh well pardon me but I have to go Got something to attend but maybe Ill see you two around some time while where in the city,Anyways it was nice meeting you both and seeing a shiny but I have to take my leave."

With that she got up said one last goodbye and left leaving us to our dinner. Dinner didn't last very much longer and soon we paid and went back to the hotel where we did the usual routine of hiding zorua and getting into the suite we had where Giratina switched her form and we took a bath together and went to bed.

Although we did go to the gym the next day to see if we could catch a Pokemon battle we didn't catch anything and the next few day went by with us mainly staying in the hotel waiting as we didn't have anything much else to do. On the second day we did find a small little shop that made poffins, these small little dough treats for Pokemon,and I made some for Giratina and Zorua who where happy to receive some and eagerly once we got back to the hotel ate them up.

On the third day we mainly stayed in the hotel and watched tv or Giratina cuddled with me. It was on the fourth day that I remembered my little scheduled appointment with Arceus so that she could analyze my head some more. It was also the day that Giratina was required to show up for a meeting with the other legends. So everything would wrap in on itself and I would probably end up with a major headache after today.

I put Zorua in her Poke-ball and set the ball down on a counter before Giratina and I,Giratina in her human form walked out of the hotel towards the edge of the city. Once we where in the forest surrounding the city Giratina changed into her origin form and placed me on her back before opening a portal to The hall of Origin.

The trip was very short and soon we where in the halls doorstep. We entered and found that Giratina was late,Again. Everyone turned their heads towards us but eventually after finding I was going to be here they resumed their conversation. Arceus then appeared and silenced the whole room. The initial meeting was short with little problems with the world and it only took thirty minutes to actually go through everyone. Then once everyone left that left me,Giratina and finally Arceus.

Arceus walked up to us and was quick to use telekinesis to lift me up off of Giratina's back and examine me,thanks to the agreement that we had made as week prior Giratina did nothing. She looked at me and eventually set me down and kindly asked Giratina to leave for a while while she did some tests. Giratina although seemingly angered by this,left me with Arceus and made a portal back to hearthomes outskirts.

"Now human...Blake do you know why I wanted you here?"Arceus said

"Ummm because you wanted to analyze me head so you can find out where im from..."I replied

Arceus smiled and picked me up again abandoning all formalities and bringing me to her room in the back of the hall. Once we where in her room she set me down on the bead and told me to prepare myself with I mentally did. She then proceeded to try and probe my head with her powers. It was slightly painful and it lasted for a good ten minutes while she went through my memories while I blocked any memories that I didn't want known. She got her information. Where I was from,who I was,who I knew and lifelong goals,dreams,and even who I knew.

"My my that was interesting,A whole world that's different from mine,With no Pokemon but animals. I wish I had been in your shoes to see it,But now to the more important matter here."Arceus said while smiling.

Arceus then picked me up with her telekinetic powers and put me further up the bed. She then continued to climb into the bed with me.

"So do you know whats its like to go millions of years and have no one to share the experience with...OF course you don't forget I asked. But it gets lonely and Ill be honest Ive never had a sexual partner to have a good time with...Do you know where this is going human?"

I blushed.

"Well then I guess you do know. But first I want to talk."

Arceus then Grabbed me and lied down. She pushed me into her forefront legs and layed her head down next to me on a pillow. She then looked at me and smiled.

"You will never know the stress of being a god but maybe I can enlighten you some,Its been centuries since I talked to someone about my problems and even longer since I actually talked to a human. Maybe We can become friends...I would like that To have a friend for once in my world I made and with someone not of my world is an even bigger experience."

I nodded my agreement.

"Well then Human maybe we can be friends,Id like someone to talk to for once who will listen no because im a god but because im another being."

I actually smiled and nodded again.

"Hmm do you actually talk or do you just nod all the time?"

I laughed"Well I do talk but I don't really have reasons to...I am lonely also,So many people don't understand me outside of my family and I can realize that maybe you can."I said

Arceus smiled"Well looks like you do talk...Id like that you can understand too maybe you are what ive been looking for...But anyways Id like to get to know you better without reading your mind."Arceus shifted closer to me.

"But enough of that,Let me ask have you ever had sex before?"

I blushed but nodded.

"Well then with who?"

"Giratina..."

Arceus seemed surprised at me mentioning to her that I had had sex with Giratina.

"So your more than just a pitiful slave,You do sexual favors for Giratina."

I nodded and blushed some more.

"Hmm maybe that will help you with what I have in store for you Human."Arceus said before evaporating the giant ring on her midsection and lying on her side with me still next to her head. She then proceeded to move me away till I was staring at her underside. She then lifted her leg exposing her openings to me,Which made me even more embarrassed.

"Like what you see? How about you strip for me and we can get going."

I followed her request and stripped till I was naked.

"Good boy looks like your just as excited as me"She said looking me over."Well we will skip any foreplay and get down to business...Come here and fuck me."

I obeyed and got up to her opening positioning myself just right so that I could penetrate her. I slipped myself in and gave a low grunt while Arceus moaned some.

"Goob boy...uh..good fit too."

I started thrusting forward and penetrating her more as she moaned in pleasure until I was hugging her underbelly. She moaned for me to keep going and I obliged thrusting in and out of her slowly for her to get a feel of me. Soon she wanted me to go faster so I listened and started thrusting harder and faster trying to find a point in which it would give her more pleasure.

"Keep going Human...I mean Blake keep going please it feels so good."

"I continued my thrusting and before I knew it Arceus came and juices flooded out of her Her cunt rippled across me providing me increased pleasure from the experience . Since she was larger than me she drenched me,But that didn't stop me from going on. Soon I was trusting with all my might trying to get myself to orgasm with the rippling effect of her opening. She continued to cry out in pleasure and since no one was around she didn't stop.

Finally I pulled out and she gave A whimper in protest, So I decided to go for her other opening. Arceus Got wide eyed when I went for there but made no move to stop me,When I entered her she gave a low moan of pleasure and a slight grunt at me spreading her anal passage,But I was able to go in just fine with her combined juices and soon I was thrusting in and out trying to gain the most pleasure. Soon I found myself growing close and Arceus got even more anxious for me to cum.

"Uhh come on Blake you can do better I want to feel your seed as it enters me...UHHH come on you pitiful slave get working HARDER,FASTER!"

I listened and redoubled my efforts by thrusting twice as fast and twice as hard into her. Soon I felt my self getting ready to cum and this time it felt powerful,So I switched holes and thrust deeply into Arceus and came.

Arceus gave a low moan when I came in her and So did I,I could feel myself spurting into her and this lasted several moments before it finally stopped. I stayed inside her for a few moments before finally pulling out with Arceus giving a whimper of protest. But she finally ignored it and moved me closer to her head and snuggled up to me putting her leg down.

"You where great Blake,We have to do this more often,Maybe Giratina will let me borrow you from time to time."

"or maybe you can go along with us."

Arceuses eyes widened"How long have you been there...Giratina."

"oh I saw the whole thing,Even masturbated to it,And was it good watching my slave take you and you moan in pleasure as he came in you,Your really naughty Arceus letting him take you in the ass like he dose me. Anyways my offer still stands why don't you go along with us and travel the world for once instead of locking yourself in your room for the next week,Besides I know you have a human form...Unless you want to be seen we will be ok."

Arceus thought for a moment before turning to me.

"What do you think?"

"Ummm... well I don't know it would be nice to have a friend along for the ride and I consider you my friend since you are nice to me...But its your decision."I said

"Then ill go. But only If I get Blake to myself every once in a while."

"deal now get cleaned up so we can go Ill wait out here."

Arceus nodded before picking me up and walking towards a bathroom. Once inside she stepped in the large shower and turned on the tap spraying us with warm water. She then continued to wash her self and me using her telekinetic powers.

But then she went as far as to masturbate in front of me and even use her powers to pleasure myself. It wasn't long before she came again and soon even I did. We then preceded to wash ourselves again. Once we where done we dried and I helped dry Areuses large body.

I then went out of the bathroom to find Giratina waiting with my clothes. She handed them to me and I dressed. Once I was dressed Arceus and I walked out of the room with Giratina and opened a portal back to the outskirts of hearthome.

Once we made it to the other side Arceus Changed into a woman about my age with blond hair and green eyes and was just as well built as Giratina. Giratina changed into her human form as well and we strode back into the city.

Once we reached the hotel we managed to convince the receptionist that Arceus was with us and that we would even pay extra for her to stay with us in the room. After putting in the funds we went back to our room and I released Zorua who was happy to have another person to be with after so long in the ball. But soon we went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke and found Zorua on my head,She was peacefully resting and so was Giratina who had her wings and arms wrapped around me smiling contently and Arceus who had just come along yesterday was already trying to get as close as possible to me with her breasts squished into my chest. Apparently when I stirred it also woke everyone up. Zorua was the first to rise shaking her small body and moving off my head to stretch. Arceus woke next with a smile and blushed before giving me more space. And Finally Giratina woke,She wrapped her wings and arms tighter around me and kissed the side of my head before letting go so she and I could get up and get dressed.

We all dressed in the robes Giratina made with Arceus being white instead of black colored. Once dressed I returned Zorua into her ball and Both Giratina and Arceus changed into their human forms. I stowed the Poke-ball carrying Zorua in the backpack we had and slung it on my shoulders before walking down to the lobby and exiting the building.

We went to the same place to eat breakfast and once we where done we just wandered back to the hotel and into the room. We had little to do since we had explored most of the city and we where not interested in doing it again. So we just wandered into the small living room like area and watched TV. Zorua curled into my lap and Arceus and Giratina moved to either side of me leaning into my shoulders.

We watched some rather interesting programs before eventually just deciding to go back to the gym and see if any battles where going on We once again left the hotel and wandered over to the gym where there was nothing going on. In fact it was closed. We all sighed and decided that nothing was going on today and that we would just hang around the hotel. But then Giratina suggested that we move on to another town or city since it was obvious that we had done mostly everything in this city.

I looked to Arceus and she nodded and Zorua gave a small bark of approval. Eventually I just sighed and Agreed. So we headed back to the hotel once again and got all of our stuff and checked out. Eventually we made it to the city limits and wandered into some of the forest surrounding the city. When we where sure we where alone I pulled out a map of the region and we studied it for a while.

We eventually decided to visit a small town called floaroma. Once we had our set goal Giratina and Arceus made a small portal to the supposed outskirts of the town in a nearby forest. We all entered the portal and on the other side we where met with the smells of distant flowers and a forest scenery,The forest was more dense than the one near The previous city.

I looked at my surroundings and found that we where in a secluded spot But there was a small path nearby and Giratina directed me to walk south along the path. It took a good ten minuted before the forest started clearing up. Then we managed to make it to a more mountainous portion of the trail where several trainers where walking about. They ignored us and we kept walking. Eventually the smell of flowers got really strong when we made it to a much more well kept dirt path going both east and west with a sign pointing to both floaroma and a place known as the valley wind-works.

We went towards floaroma and we where greeted by A small town with every possible area of land besides paths and house and building land covered by all kinds of different flowers already in bloom. It was a nice sight for me but Everyone else seemed to find it beautiful and ooed and awed at the sight but I just moved along to the red and white building that was a poke-center,where hopeful we could get a small room for all of us.

Everyone eventually caught up to me as I entered the building and asked the nurse at the front desk if any rooms where available,She smiled and asked if I had a trainer ID and I pulled mine out from the Backpack and showed it to her,She then asked if My "Friends" would be staying also. I said yes and she handed me a small key attached to a piece of wood that said 101 on it.

I was surprised that she had gien me a little bit larger room than what I expected,It had a bed,bathroom,small fridge,tv and a single window,as well as a couch and small chair in a corner. It was nice but not as luxurious as the hotel room. I just sighed and sat down on the bed with all of my stuff. Giratina sat down on my left and arceus on my right while zorua jumped up and curled in my lap.

"So now what?"

"Well we could explore this small town and the nearby forest for a while or me and arceus could do things to you."

Not really turned on by that I just said we could explore the town for a while,Giratina seemed a little down at my response but she decided to see if we could explore the forest some. Agreeing with her I got up and made my way out of the Pokemon center with arceus,giratina and zorua in a pokeball in my backpack. IT took another ten minutes to get back to the forest but it was worth it. We silently followed the path into the forest ignoring trainers and Pokemon alike. The place wasn't that beautiful but it was calming and relaxing so soon I found myself enjoying the trip. Though it didn't last long.

Soon we made it to an old building in the back of the forest that was like a large mansion,it was creepy and and old so I wan't to thrilled when giratina wanted to explore the place possibly due to her being a ghost herself. We entered the building and I wasn't to joyed to find it abandoned. Though it seemed like the perfect place for giratina, arceus wasn't to thrilled either. But soon even I decided to explore with giratina. First we went into a room to the west of us,it wasn't anything special and was old and run down like everything else,Though in the room giratina found a small purple block like cake thats she was examining.

"Giratina its an old piece of food what do you expect to get out of studying it?"

Giratina looked in my direction before turning back to the purple thing and then eating it,I looked at her funny but she just turned back to me and told me it was delicious,How she was able to eat down a probably long expired piece of cake was beyond me. We soon left the room and found ourselves later in a kitchen,We didn't find much but soon giratina happened to stumble across some old candy,which she also scarfed down. Again I looked at her funny but she just looked back at me and smiled.

We left the kitchen and found arceus back in the main location looking annoyed,Before I could ask her what was wrong she grabbed me and pulled me into another room that was upstairs. She pushed me into the room where I found a ghostly like figure looking at a small decorative plate thing.

"That bastard stole my dread plate!"

I just looked at her and asked her what the plate was.

"Its my source of power what do you think houses all my dark type moves."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Arceus just sighed and mumbled something under her breath before walking up to the small Pokemon,hitting it with some type of move and knocking it out before she grabbed the plate. After grabbing the plate her skin and features changed color from gold and white to white and black. I just stared and she walked back to my side.

"What do you think I used to help store the energies of the universe?"

I just looked at her some more before it finally registered in my head that she used the plate to store the energies of the universe,and her being the god Pokemon. I just sighed at my stupidity and walked back to the main room where giratina was waiting.

"Can we go now?" I asked

"Aww but little slave this place suits me just well."she said

Arceus was quick to push her out the door and me with giratina getting angrier upon leaving. Arceus just told her that she didn't want any more mischievous stealing her stuff. Giratina stopped and asked what she lost,before giving her a good look over and finally laughing.

"Wow the alpha and omega cant even contain her universe shards,how pathetic."

Arceus ignored her and started making her way back to town. It took us less time to make it back that before and giratina changed into her human form along the was as well as arceus. When we made it back to the pokecenter we crowded into the room we had and I let out zorua. I skipped any ideas of sex and went to bed.

When I awoke I was in the usual position of all my Pokemon crowded around me sleeping,i got up much to their protest. I took a quick shower and dried before finding some food in my backpack to eat. We had a rather pleasant morning in the center and due to not knowing what else to do we decided to wander the town.

The town itself was not very big but it smelled nice and we came across a flower shop displaying all kinds of exotic plants and berries,but other than that it was rather boring. We did make it to a large meadow filled with flowers in every direction. And we stopped to rest there. Giratina and arceus shifted into their normal forms and I let zorua out of her pokeball. Arceus decided to wander around while giratina changed again into her origin form before wrapping herself around me. Zorua sat in my lap and slept. Everything was quiet and peaceful so I decided to take a nap.

When I awoke it was almost night time,and giratina was resting around me with arceus in front of me,I decided it was time to head back to floroma. But I was stopped short by the sound of gasping,I turned and found cynthia standing there.

"Ummm Hi" I said

"Never in my life did I expect to see two legendaries of great power at the same time. Especially not the god Pokemon. You impress Blake,not only have you caught giratina,but you caught arceus."

"Well there are major differences to that story,Besides a slave should be introducing its master."I heard behind me

"You can speak too?!"

I heard laughter from giratina and soon arceus awoke with zorua.

"That is the least of your concerns. For one thing I should wipe your memory of this encounter but for some reason I trust you. Maybe I wont wipe your memory."

"Blake I have to ask but,your a slave to her?"

I nodded but added in that I was a free slave.

"I don't believe it,Then im guessing that gira was just giratina in disguise,but when did you meet arceus?"

I explained to her how I met arceus leaving out all the sex and more explicit things. She seemed to just absorb it all trusting what I said.

'oh Blake you can tell her every little detail its fine by me and besides there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"What is she talking about? Blake."cynthia asked

"Why blakes not only my slave he does 'special' things for me and arceus."

"You mean you...and them..."

She passed out just then and fell to the ground. Never did I expect to find someone older than me and more mature pass out infront of me. But she did. So giratina and I had to haul her back to the Pokemon center in human form.

When we made it back the receptionist asked what happened but I just asked to go to my room. When we made it into my room I layed Cynthia down on the bed and mad e my way to giratina who changed into her alternate human like form with Arceus. It was to late to do anything so I would have to explain everything in the morning. So I found a refashioned chair and fell asleep in it.

I was awoken by a firm hand shaking me awake,It was Giratina in her anthro form Arceus was also just waking up and was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What is it?"I asked

Giratina just pointed to the bed where Cynthia was awake and looking at me.

"I want to talk."She said

I sighed and got out of the chair while Cynthia got up and walked out the door with me following her. It was night time outside but Cynthia walked into the lobby and found a secluded spot to talk in. I sat down next to her and waited for her to speak.

"I want to know everything,i wont rat you out but im curious as how you got to the position your in."

I sighed"Well it started not to long ago really,You might not believe me when I tell you the truth."

"Look im ready to belive anything I found out the god Pokemon exists today and im not going to ask you again to tell me the truth." She said rather angrily

"Fine you want to know the truth,well you'll get the truth,yes I am Giratina's slave,yes I do do sexual favors for her,im not from the Pokemon world I never even thought Pokemon where real until about a couple of weeks ago,I have no fucking clue as to where I am or how I got here I just woke up in the reverse world and was almost killed! Now my fate is to be with Giratina and im happy with that if you don't want to believe me then that's fine if you want to tell the authorities then im sure Giratina and Arceus will react badly. IS that enough for you?"

"Look Blake calm down I just wanted to know,I've heard of pokephilia and im honestly not surprised about that but I want to know where did you come from,your id says you came from this region but I've never seen anyone by your name in the system until just recently,you just appeared,Now where are you from?"

I sighed and calmed myself down"I'm not from here if that's what you want to know,im not even from this same universe."

"then what are you going to do now?"she said softly

"I guess im just going to wander with Giratina and Arceus until they decide to go back home,for all I know I want to be with them,and im happy,i don't care much for my old home anymore,despite what I left behind,so ill continue with or without your blessing."I said

"You don't need my blessing im fine with your decision,all I ask is that I join you for a time,i could do with some adventure,and with two legendaries at that,I must say though im curious about you and I want to know more. So if it is ok with you I would like to join you on your travels."

I sighed again"Its not up to me..."

"I understand. I will ask. But will you mind?"

I thought it over in my head for a good minute before coming to a decision."I'm fine with that but when they want alone time with me you'd probably better listen to them."

She nodded and got up from the chair,i followed her back to the room I had and went in and sat down on the bed. Giratina sat next to me and Arceus remained standing. Cynthia walked up to Giratina and said something silently to her.

Giratina nodded and said yes She then sighed and hugged me. It wasn't long before Cynthia said goodbye and left to find her own then pushed me onto the bed and lied next to me,arceus soon joining and hugging my right side while we all drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

And so here I was silently thinking to myself about what I would do now that Cynthia was joining us on our time traveling. Giratina and Arceus where asleep by my sides and im sure now that we had a new companion I wanted to move on to another city or town,even though we only spent a little bit of time in floroma. Despite that I wanted to move on. IT was early morning and I couldn't sleep so I decided to wake Arceus and Giratina so that we could move on.

We all got up and found some food in my backpack to eat, I took a shower with Giratina and Arceus but all we did was clean ourselves up. I told them how I wanted to move on to the next city or town,and they nodded but told me to wait for Cynthia to get up. We didn't wait long because soon there was knocking on my door and I opened it to find Cynthia dressed and ready. I let her in and told her how we where going somewhere else.

We all then spread out a map of the region. Cynthia pointed out all the good places to go to but nowhere seemed to perk my interest. Giratina caught on and asked me where I would like to go,But I had no clue as where to go. Giratina sighed. I asked her if there was anywhere else to go thats she had never really been to. This perked her interest and she said she had never been to hoenn,briefly viseted unova,and johto and had never been to kanto.

At the first thought of visiting hoenn I jumped to the occasion since Giratina had never been there. I told them I would like to visit hoenn and Arceus agreed. Cynthia seemed interested and said she had only been to hoenn a couple of times on champion duties. So we all agreed to go to hoenn. Cynthia then returned to her room saying she had a few maps of the other regions.

She returned with a map,And spread it out. It showed the landmass that was hoenn and the surrounding areas. None of us had any clue as to where to go so we decided to start with a small ocean community of pacifidlog since it had some important landmarks near it like the battle frontier and some old ruins under the ocean,But the thing that caught my attention was the sky pillar,a tower that rose above the clouds and was very high.

So once we all where ready we all signed out of the Pokemon center and made our way to the edge of town,where once secluded Arceus made a portal to hoenn. We all stepped through and I was greeted by the smell of the ocean and a cave path. Once we where all through Arceus closed the portal.

"Where are we?"I asked

"The sky pillar near pacifidlog,this was the only secluded spot I could find that wasn't in the ocean,besides it gives me a chance to visit Rayquaza,if hes not out on one of his flights again like he usually is,and plus it will give you two a chance to me one of my best."Arceus said

Arceus then turned to the giant tower that was sky pillar and began to walk inside the small door. The rest of us followed her inside. There where a few Pokemon living inside the tower but we ignored them and they ignored us. Soon we made it to the other side of the tower and found a set of stairs that went up. We climbed them for a few minutes before we made it to the next level. This process repeated itself several times of going to one end of the tower to find another set of stairs. The tower was old I could tell and some places where crumbling.

Finnaly after a long walk upwards we made it to an area that opened up to the sky and a huge drop that was only avoidable if you stood on the ledge by a small portion on the edge that was raised so that one could not fall off. We then climbed one more small set of stairs to find a completely empty area with some rocks.

No one was here,so Arceus sighed and said that we should probably head back down,but before she could take two steps we heard a loud roar and finally the green serpent I remembered from the hall of origin appeared in the sky.

He was big around 24 feet long with a green scaled skin and yellow designs across his body. He landed but was still floating about a few feet of the ground when finally he looked at us all.

"Arceus im surprised to see you here,you too Giratina and it seems you brought company."He said in a low voice before moving towards me and looking at me."And you brought the one from the meetings,the human,he looked towards Cynthia."And the sinnoh league champion,im surprised to see you all,some desired and others...not so much. Why is it that you sought me out though?"

Arceus just laughed softly."We only mean to visit Rayquaza while we are hear on our journey through the regions."

Rayuaza looked at Arceus."Well its the first time in a long time. Mostly when someone visits me its because someone wants kyogre or groudon to stop fighting,and you come here with two humans and Giratina just because you are passing through. I must say I was frightened of the idea that I was to calm the two again ,it wasn't long ago that they where fighting. Though I must say im interested why you brought two humans along though,There is no chance that they caught you,so why are they here?"

"Rayquaza this is my slave Blake and this is...well you already know but she is tagging along with us for the time being,she means no harm and neither does Blake."

"Its an honor."Cynthia said bowing her head. I just looked at Rayquaza having seen him before. Rayquaza seemed to perk his interest when Giratina mentioned I belonged to her. He lowered his head and looked me over. Whether he was pleased with me or wanted to kill me I didn't know,But eventually he backed off.

"So hes a slave,Very...plain,i like that,he shows potential but for what I don't know,What do you need a slave for Giratina,you are capable of doing things for yourself that are much harder for a human to do,I know I saw him earlier but I thought he was just found in the distortion world. I probably should have paid more attention in that meeting...And here I am blabbering like a human housewife. Anyways what do you need him for?"

"Well I can certainly do much but I required the need for a 'special' slave for special needs,arceus seems to agree and Blake seems happy doing it."

I could have sworn I saw a blush on rayquazas face before he reeled back and looked back towards me.

"You use him for that?!...Hmmm well we all have needs but a human,i would have never thought."

"Rayquaza its not that bad,besides Blake here is a very wonderful companion,and I could ask for no other,im sure Arceus agrees too...Maybe if you want though I could..."

"ABSOLUTLEY NOT!. I would never! Dont even joke about that Giratina!"

"well the offers open if you want,im sure Blake wouldn't mind,Would you Blake?"

I blushed and was secretly thinking it over,i had had thoughts like that in the past but I had ultimately decided I was more for women.

I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and turned to see Cynthia was getting red in the face and was tapping her foot lightly.

"I think its time I went back to pacifidlog...i'll...i'll go back now."She said before making a quick departure down the set of stairs to the bottom.

I could hear Arceus laugh and so did Giratina. IT wasn't long before I followed Cynthia down to the bottom of sky pillar leaving Arceus,giratina and rayquaza behind. When I finnaly got to the bottom of sky pillar I found Cynthia waiting outside the tower. Before I could say anything she turned to me.

"Look sorry for dropping out so soon,but I think Giratina should keep your relations a bit more in check,yea ive been around it,but I don't want it to be the main theme of her conversations. Of course I would never say that to her face,but instead of learning about the legendary rayquaza,it turned into a conversation about your sex life." Cynthia said before walking up to me."I would appreciate it if you told Giratina,and Arceus. Despite nowing about it im still not one hundred percent comfortable around it."

I nodded and she sighed."Thanks Blake,that means a lot."

I turned around and headed to the second floor of the tower where I found Giratina and Arceus coming down from the upper floors. I stopped and waited for them to get to me, We exchainged a silent nod and I followed them out of the tower. We met up with Cynthia and made our way to the edge of the island.

"Umm Giratina how are we going to make it to pacifidlog undetected? Im sure others would freak out if two legendaries showed up ."I said

"Hmm that is going to be a problem...I know we will wait until night time...No that will take to long...hmmmm...we could,no that wont work...Arceus any ideas?"giratina asked

"As far as I know we will have to cloak ourselves and sneak in while no one is looking,ican provide temporary invisibility for us all."She said

I looked to Giratina who nodded and to Cynthia who just shrugged.

"Ok I guess that will work,will you fly us to pacifidlog while rendering us invisible for a short time Arceus?"

"Of course Blake,now climb on and Giratina you take Cynthia and ill provide the cloak."

Arceus turned into her original form and so did Giratina,Arceus knelt down and allowed me to climb onto her,Giratina doing the same,rather annoyed though at not being able to have me ride her,for Cynthia. Soon Arceus began working and before I knew it Giratina and Cynthia where invisible.

"There all set. We should be unseeable for a while,lets get to pacifidlog and wait until the coast is clear."

We began flying through the air,whether or not Giratina was behind us I didn't know but soon i could spot a small man made island made of platforms and log roadways that floated in the water attached by cables. There where many different houses and in the middle of it all was a lone pokecenter. There didn't seem to be many people around luckily so we made our way into town. When we where sure that no one was around we landed at the center and uncloaked before Arceus and Giratina changed to their human forms.

We made our way inside and where greeted by voice of the nurse there. I walked up and asked if any rooms where available,she said yes and asked for how many. I responded with two seperate rooms for Cynthia to be in one and Giratina Arceus and I in another. She handed us the keys and wished us a good stay.

We all made it to our rooms which where next to each other and Cynthia went itno hers while we made it to ours. We didn't spend time looking over our room and soon we just all went to bed.

When I awoke it was late at night,Arceus and Giratina where at my sides but I found a way to get off of the bed without waking them. I dressed and made my way out of the center into the cool night. Despite it being dark I could see pretty well as the moon illuminated the sky and ground. I don't know why I came out here but I wasn't going back to sleep soon. I decided to wander the small town. IT was hard to get from each wooden platform as not all of the log roadways led to etch island so I ended up making several trips back and forth.

No one was out at this time due to It being so late,but it wasn't long before I heard someone coming towards me,At first I thought it was Giratina or Arceus but when I turned I saw no one there, I could tell though that someone was watching me,i just had that feeling that someone was. I searched all around me and didn't see anyone,eventually I started searching behind houses and in any place someone could hide. I even looked to the sky to see if some Pokemon was just watching me,but I didn't see anything.

Eventually I just stopped searching and sat on the edge letting my feet touch the cool waters below,i sighed and just waited for the feeling to pass thinking I wasn't being watched and that I was just paranoid. I sat there for some time just watching the waves roll by,but the feeling didn't go away.

"Where are you whoever is watching me." I silently said to myself

that's when things got bad as soon as I looked back towards the waves the waters started bubbling slightly,i made nothing of it and continued sitting there,but then the waves started bubbling even more and more,till it eventually looked like rapids, I looked down and started to get up but before I could something burst out of the water. Before I could yell I felt a hand around my mouth muffling my cries while another one grabbed me and lifted me.

I ended up being suspended in the air thousands of feet of the ground and I panicked and started struggling against whoever was holding me. But the hold got stranger and stronger but before I knew it it let go of me. Afraid I would fall to the ocean below I yelled out,but soon I felt myself it a floor not inches away from me.

I stopped yelling and looked up to whoever grabbed me. I found the familiar face of a giant green serpent looking back at me.

"RAYQUAZA WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled at him

"Calm down your safe no one is going to hurt you."

"YOU COULD OF AT LEAST JUST TOLD ME IT WAS YOU!"

"I SAID CALM DOWN BLAKE!"

at him yelling I calmed down some to lower my voice."What do you want rayquaza?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No it isn't."I replied

"Fine remember that offer Giratina made earlier?"He asked

"Um you mean the one about the sex."

"Good you listened...well I wanted to...you know...take you up on that."

"Umm"i blushed hard and looked away"Im not gay though..."I said weakly

"bull you bi I know what do you thing I talked about when you went down after Cynthia...I talked about you and Giratina told me everything she knew and so did Arceus and since Arceus was in your head I know a lot about you."

"Wait your saying that...she knew...this whole time.."I said

"Yes and I want to take you up on that."He replied

"Well I...i don't know rayquaza I've never done it with a guy before...and well unlike girls im...shy about it..."

Rayquaza smiled before glowing a soft white as I watched his body shrink to half his length.

"Then let me help you..."

Rayquaza moved towards me smiling,he then began to rub my head and face lovingly. He continued this for a little bit before moving to my chest and back where he hugged me and started wrapping himself around me. Once he was wrapped around me he pushed me down so that I was lying on his snake like body. I looked towards the ground and not at him at this point due to me being uncomfortable at this point.

He used his hand to tilt my head back up and looked at me in the eyes before he leaned his head forward and attempted to kiss me. Before he could I pushed him away and looked away from him. I heard a small whine from him as he attempted to look me in the eye.

"Dont worry I wont hurt you I just want to be with you."he whispered

But I didn't feel comfortable with him due to him being my probably first with another male,despite him being a Pokemon. He sighed and attempted again to look at me in the eyes,but he failed I not wanting to look at him. He didn't try again and instead hugged me again not letting me go. He started rubbing against me and before I knew it I had a semi erection under my robes and I could tell he knew.

"hmm exited are we well let me help you with that..."He said

I looked away again and he started to take my clothes of discarding them to the side until I was in nothing and was at his mercy. He began hugging me again and even licked at my head before he suddenly stopped. He then backed away a little and prompted me to look down at him so which I did and looked away in an instant.

He was sporting a massive erection that was red I color and coming out of his body. He didn't seem ashamed that he was horny and began rubbing me again before with one last try he used his hands to move my head and kiss me.

The kiss lasted a while with him moving a tongue into my mouth and tasting me while he intertwined it with my tongue,I moaned into the kiss and I shuddered at his touch. Before long he moved away again and hugged me, before asking if I was ready. I responded with a small whisper and he nodded before moving me around so that I was facing away from him.

Before I knew it I felt something prodding my backside and I knew what it was. I told him to go slow as it was my first time and he nodded moving my head to give me a small kiss. He then pushed forward. The initial first inch felt weird going in and he held it there for some time before I prompted him to go even more.

At the third inch I winced in pain and he stopped letting me get commiserated to his length. Once the pain stopped I prompted him again and he continued. The next few inches went in fine before it hurt again. He stopped again and held it there before the pain went away. HE then shoved the last few inches into me and hilted himself on me. He moaned in pleasure and I felt a wave of pleasure hit me while he did so. It felt weird but I liked it and asked him to continue.

He did pushing back and forth slowly at first before picking up speed and moving in a rhythm with me. We shared many moans of pleasure before I felt him start moving more rapidly into me. His moans got longer and so did mine and soon I could feel myself reaching my peak.

It wasn't to long before I felt him start to shiver in Ecstasy and pleasure and before I knew it he gave a loud roar and hilted me his cock pulsing inside of me as he released himself inside of me. I could feel each spurt of cum inside of me and soon it died down and I felt relived. He pulled out and turned me around me sighing at not getting off. He then hugged me and moved his head down to my dick where he sucked in some air and began blowing me.

This lasted not to long as I was already close and before I knew it I came in his mouth and he swallowed it all me only giving five spurt compared to his ten. One I finished he moved back up and hugged me before falling asleep with me in his arms with me wrapped in his body. I soon felt fatigue from the previous events and fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

I was shaken awake by two hands. I found myself still wrapped in rayquazas coils and he was shaking me awake with his hands. By the position of the sun I could tell it was early in the morning and I was too tired anyways to want to get up. So I almost fell back asleep but Rayquaza was persistent and kept shaking me until I was up.

"What rayquaza...im tired cant I sleep more?"I said while yawning

"Come on we need to get you back before Giratina gets suspicious about where you are."

"Cant we just let her find me I mean it early and I want to sleep and besides your the only one I could have gone too."

"Well I don't want her to know that I did take her offer into hand,i don't want the other legends to know that im...you know,gay."He replied

"Whats so wrong about that? Shouldn't you be more open about it?"I asked

"You don't understand the others they will laugh at me and I certainly wont keep my status with groudon and kyogre if they know I slept with another guy,a human at that."

"Well look at Arceus and Giratina they slept with me they love me and nothing has changed."

"But not every legend really knows anything beyond that your just a slave,most don't even know that you do favors for them."

"Well ok but you can at least tell Arceus and Giratina they wont judge you."

"But im afraid that one of them will slip and say everything about me."

"Giratina maybe but I trust Arceus and I can talk to Giratina to keep her mouth shut about the subject."i said

"Fine but I don't want the others knowing...and if its ok...id like to...you know...journey with you its been to long since ive been outside hoenns borders due to groudon and kyogre and they don't seem to want to fight much anymore."

I smiled"OF course you can but we have to tell Arceus and Giratina first."

Rayquaza bowed his head"Fine ok but lets go back to the center before anyone gets up so we aren't seen."

rayquaza then unwrapped himself around me and changed into his bigger form and lowered himself so I could get on his back. I was scared flying again but soon we made it back to pacifidlog and to the center before anyone had woken up. Once there rayquaza let me off and switched to his smaller form and we made our way inside. Even the nurse and Pokemon where not up so we where able to sneak by to my room before anyone got up.

AS soon as I entered I was greeted by the sounds of Arceus and Giratina still sleeping but instead of them having their hands wrapped around me they where wrapped around each other.

"Well thats not a sight ill not soon forget,arceus and Giratina hugging each other in their sleep. I thought id never see the day."Rayquaza said silently to me

I sighed and walked over to giratinas side of the bed and began shaking her to wake her up. She soon smiled in her sleep and began calling my name but I pushed her more until she woke instead of finding my face she found arceuses. She went wide eyed and shouted before pushing Arceus away where she fell off the bed

"DAMMIT ARCEUS WHAT THE HELL!"She yelled at her

Arcues got up off the floor rubbing her head. "What did I do?"She asked Giratina just started yelling at her about how she was cuddling with her in her sleep,but Arceus shook it off and said it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't until I shook Giratina again that she turned around and noticed me.

"Oh good morning blake didn't notice you there,When did you get up?"

"Late last night and then not to long ago."I said

"Well were where you? IF you hadn't gone I wouldn't be sleeping in arceuses arms."She said

"I can answer that Giratina Blake woke up last night and went outside after he couldn't sleep I guess and it was the right time since I was kinda...stalking him. But I took him to sky pillar and we...did some things"Rayquaza said

Giratina raised an eye before turning to me. Rayquaza blushed and so did I.

"Wow rayquaza I was just joking yesterday,i didn't think you where the type who was into that stuff but if you did do it then I can say thats ok."

"Just don't tell anyone I don't want to lose my status over groudon and kyogre and can I ask..."

"Sure whatever just don't interfere with out relations with Blake...unless you want to join in that is."Giratina said

"I didn't even finish."

"You don't have to its obvious you want to come along with us and we don't mind."Arceus said but you do realize that when we get out of pacifidlog for reasons we will have to use a pokeball on you."

"But those don't even work on me I can just escape easily."Rayquaza said

"Yes but if we are found out it be better to not have people throwing those constantly at us while we travel."

"Fine but I want to be out just as much as you."

"Deal can you use your human form though I want to keep hidden for as long as possible from other humans and it will seem like we are just a group traveling that way."

Rayquaza nodded and began glowing a bright white color, After a short time he stopped glowing and in his place was a muscular man with green hair,and yellow eyes that seemed off for a human.

"Good enough now lets go before anyone else wakes up,we have to get Cynthia though."

After that we all packed up our stuff and mad our way from my room to just outside the one next door. I knocked and was greeted by the sound of Cynthia voice saying just a moment. After a few seconds the door opened to a Cynthia was a barley put on set of clothes and some bedhead.

"What is it?"she said

"We are going to head out before anyone gets up and we need to go pretty quickly."

Cynthia nodded and turned towards rayquaza."Who is this?"

"Its me rayquaza."

"oh umm hi,I just need a second." She closed the door and we waited several minutes before it reopened and a perfectly looking Cynthia stepped out with her clothes righted and hair brushed straight.

"Lets go then."

We all made our way out of the center after returning the key to a small basket and Giratina and Arceus changed to there human forms. after we where out of the center rayquaza changed to his larger form and ushered us onto his back,Once we where all on he began ascending into the sky. Cynthia who was behind me pulled out a map and opened it and told rayquaza to go to the battle frontier. Rayquaza just gave a thumbs up with his hand and changed his direction to a island.

Once we where over the island I could see lots of buildings and a large tower. Rayquaza landed south of all this near the edge of the island so that we where not seen. Once there we all got off rayquaza and stepped on a small beach. Rayquaza changed to his human form and we made our way to the entrance of the battle frontier.

It was like a city waiting to be explored,the entrance consisted of a room with desks on either side spanning the length of the room manned by personnel who where busy on computers or paperwork but at the end of the counter there was a woman who greeted us and barred our way.

"Welcome to the battle frontier,you seem to be here early the first visitors today,now admission for trainers is fifty while admision for tourists is twenty five."

Almost eveyone here is a tourist but him."arceus said pointing to me"he is a trainer oh and her."Arceus said

"Oh well then lets get you all paid for and you will have to register any Pokemon you may be carrying at the time."

She handed me a slip of paper with things like what Pokemon species I had and how many badges I had. I filled it out to the best of my ability and returned it with my trainers license and my credit card Cynthia did the same. Then the woman began typing things into the computer and charged the card.

"all right your good to go now here are your tickets and enjoy the areas attractions."She said while handing us all tickets.

We headed out of the building on the opposite end and Where greeted by the sight of some odd shaped buildings. Straight ahead was a dome like building that didn't seem to interesting,to our left was a factory like building and on our right was a building that was shaped and colored like a snake Pokemon. Though I could see a large tower behind all that.

"So where in. What now?"I asked

"Well we could look at the buildings and watch a battle of two for today or if you really feel like it you could participate in a small battle with zorua."

"I don't know I don't want to underestimate zorua in battle prowess but im not sure if I want her in battles,I just don't know about it and I don't know how to battle with Pokemon."

"Well we can find out there's bound to be some trainers who show up today and they will probably go easy on you since your new if you tell them."Arceus said

"Well I don't know but now that I think about it I should probably let zorua out,she hasn't been out for a while and I want to make sure shes ok."I said before pulling zoruas pokeball from my backpack and releasing her onto the ground. Zorua came out and gave a playful bark. She then turned towards me and nudged my leg before I picked her up in my arms. She looked towards the others and barked before staying silent in my arms.

We wandered some but found most of the attractions where not open yet,Zorua stayed in my arms and occasionally barked up at me Rayquaza stayed silent same as Cynthia,Giratina was busy seeing the attractions that where open and Arceus was trying to start a conversation but wasn't doing very good. Eventual we just headed back to the entrance to find that more people where showing up and some where going out of a Pokemon center.

"Hey blake why don't you challenge someone to a friendly battle,im sure zorua is bored and we could use some entertainment and fun."Giratina said

"Like I said earlier I don't know how to battle."I said

"Aww come on im sure zorua wants to and besides you wont learn by doing nothing."

Zorua barked happily to me saying she wanted to battle.

"But I don't even know what to say or do or anything for a matter of fact. And what if zorua gets hurt,i don't want that to happen im against it and that's final in fact now I really just want to leave and think."

Giratina shook her head and so did everyone else,zorua seemed to be saddened by my actions but did not argue.

"im sorry but I just don't know and im concerned."

"Fine lets just go back to a center then." Cynthia said"We can figure out what to do from there."

Eventually we where back at a center and I felt a little down at ruining every one elses fun. But I didn't want to make zorua fight as I didn't want her injured. It was obvious they where disappointed but I had my reasons. But then again I could probably still redeem myself but I didn't even know how to battle.

After getting a room we just sat around and watched some tv in it. Cynthia got her own room but was currently in ours. Eventually the tv turned to a Pokemon battle in which two opponents sent out a green snake like Pokemon and a white and blue bird like Pokemon that imitated a swan. I watched and I could tell while I was doing it everyone was looking at me. The battle lasted several minutes and in the end the swan Pokemon won leaving a battered and bruised heap out of the snake,though it was still alive.

Inside I cringed but I managed to keep myself in a calm state. Once the battle was over Cynthia came up to me and sat down next to me.

"See its not that hard just issue orders to the Pokemon based on their moves which I can show you through a pokedex and coordinate the Pokemon to dodge,attack and retreat if necessary."She said with a smile

"But their beating each other up its cruel and mean how can you guys just stand there while they die?"I asked

"Blake it never comes to killing blows only until their knocked out or to tired to continue but its actually been years since a Pokemon had died in the league because someone killed them."Cynthia responded

I just shook my head."I don't want zorua or anyone getting hurt."

"cant you see zorua wants to fight she can handle herself in a fight im sure of it.

Zorua barked in agreement.

I thought about it,about letting her fight and I wanted to make everyone happy but fighting did not seem the way,but eventually I gave in.

"Fine but a soon as she gets hurt im calling it quits."I said

"Good now lets go out and see what moves she has so you know what to say here ill check now and then we can find a trainer."Cynthia said

She then pulled out what looked like a small red device and pointed it towards zorua who happily barked. She pressed a few buttons and after a few seconds she put it away.

"I'm surprised at the moves she knows some don't come naturally to zoruas,Like incinerate and thief,she even knows flamethrower at that which isn't known to be learned by zoruas. And surprisingly shes an average level of 34 which means if she gets more powerful she will evolve which is strange why she didn't evolve yet.

"So what attacks does she have?"

"Well incinerate,flamethrower,pursuit,Protect,taunt,fury swipes,dig and shadow ball. Thats all but she should have known more."

"I don't care can we just get this over with. I don't like making things fight."

"Fine,come on guys lets see what zorua can do."Giratina said before changing into her human form with rayquaza and Arceus as I returned zorua to her ball

We all walked out of the center and began looking for someone who wanted to battle,since most people where actually tourists it was harder to find anyone but soon we came across a man with pokeballs at his side on a belt who was just sitting on a bench,It wasn't me who found him instead it was Cynthia.

The man had graying hair and two fading blue eyes,he was at least six foot and was well toned. He wore a sleeveless shirt and gray pants. When Cynthia approached him his eyes lit up and he stood obviously knowing who she was. Cynthia talked to the man and he nodded occasionally before Cynthia pointed to me and he got a smile on his face.

He then proceded to walk up to me and look me over,after a few seconds of awkward silence he put his hand in front of it and waited for me to shake it. I looked at him and then to his hand but eventualy took his hand and shook it.

"Blake."

"Dave."He said"I hear this is your first battle so ill go easy on ya and use a weaker Pokemon I just caught."

"Um ok."i said sheepishly

"Dont worry im sure you'll do fine. Now lets begin"

He threw a pokeball and it erupted into a red light which released a small green spider like Pokemon with yellow legs and a 'face' on it back. I turned to Cynthia and she nodded as I released zorua in a similar display.

"Oh a shiny zorua,what a rarity,but since this is your fist ill tell you some tips. First zorua is a dark type and is weak to bug type moves."Dave said to me"Ill let you have the first move then

I nodded and looked at zorua who was dead set on the Pokemon. I hesitated.

"Um zorua use,errr,shadow ball."I said to zorua

Zorua barked in agreement and opened her mouth where a small black ball appeared,She then launched it at the spider Pokemon.

"Spinark dodge it and use string shot."Dave said

The Pokemon dodged it and began shooting a web at zorua which caused her to become sticky and slower mveing due to the web slowing her down.

"Two try to make faster decisions as if you wait to long the opponent will be able to see whats coming"

I nodded

"Zorua use a small flamethrower to burn the webbing off."

Zorua delicately used a small flame to get the webs off of her without burning herself.

"good your thinking."

"Now zorua use incinerate on spinark"

Zorua blew a slew of flames in the direction of the small green spider Pokemon,But dave quickly shouted out an order and the Pokemon dodged and crawled to zorua where she bit down on zorua and quickly retreated.

I looked at zorua who seemed to be more injured than I would have thought but she was still standing,I considered ending it but a quick shake of the head from everyone else said otherwise. I had to think,it was like a strategy game where you had to plan moves and avoid attacks while countering with your own.

"Umm,Zorua get as close as possible and use flamethrower and then retreat backwards and use protect."

Zorua quickly followed orders and launched a flamethrower directly in front of the spider burning it before retreating backwards as dave let out an order. As soon as she was a small distance away zorua created a small barrier around herself and waited for the attack to come. After the spider attacked the shield the shield evaporated and zorua dodged any other attacks.

"good your learning fast but I have to finish this so spinark bug bite,retreat and continuously attack until shes down."

"Zorua use flamethrower when its close and then protect once again."

Zorua followed through with the orders I gave and quickly attacked when spinark got close before using a protect move and shilding herself from harm.

"Spinark use string shot and then use pin missile while shes down."

The spinark simultaneously used string shot and then pin missile while zorua was covered in the webbing. The attack hit but zorua seemed to be able to stand.

"Zorua uses all you can in another incinerate and finish spinark off while you can."

Zorua released one last move and used all her power in it roasting the spinark and leaving it fainted on the ground while it was close finishing the fight."

I heard clapping and turned to see that everyone was clapping for me including Dave.

"Well done you learn fast but I think its time you got your first reward and I need to heal spinark."Dave said before returning spinark to its ball."Remember now everyone will go easy on you so be aware but take what you can and learn from it." He said before handing me a small piece of candy

I looked at it and frowned"This is it a piece of candy what will I do with a piece of candy."

"looks don't always mean thats what they are,that there is a rare candy and itll boost the power of your Pokemon by a great deal."

"All that in a piece of candy?"I asked

"Yes why don't you give it to zorua now,plus that's more valuable than what you think."

I just shrugged and unwrapped the candy before kneeling down and giving it to zorua who had now gotten all the webs off herself. She happily ate it and before I knew it she started glowing a bright white same as when Arceus,Giratina or Rayquaza changed forms.

She changed from a small fox to a bipedal black fox with purple and crimson red hair,with a small orange bead near the end in a ponytail like fashion. She stood just under five foot five.

"Well ill be she evolved, well ive seen enough today I hope your future holds many surprieses."Dave said before walking off.

Cynthia walked up to me and so did everyone else,Well Blake now you have a powerful zoroark shall we head back to the center?"

"I guess."I said eyeing zoroark who just smiled and started walking towards the center.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke,from my dream. I smiled,zoroark was next to me cuddled on my right side while Giratina was on my left hugging me close. They loved me and I loved them,same with Rayquaza and Arceus. But I still hit myself for making zoroark fight. I sighed and got out of bed much to the protest of the others.

Giratina got up first after me,then zoroark,and finally Arceus and Rayquaza Giratina followed me to the shower and washed herself with me,to drowsy to actually do anything to me. After we got out we all got ready with Rayquaza,Arceus,and Giratina changing to their human forms and zoroark happily walking by my side.

We made our way to cynthias room in the center. We knocked,and waited. And soon a fully dressed and ready to go Cynthia came out with a map of the next region we wanted to go to in which we had discussed yesterday once we had our rooms. We got out of the center and went to a small diner that was build in the battle frontier and we all got a booth.

"This is one of my favorite regions,next to my home region of sinnoh,this"she said before pulling out the map and spreading it on the table"Is Unova." I studied the map for any places I wanted to go that seemed interesting,one such place caught my interest, the giant chasm,Why it perked my interest I did not know but the other side in me told me it was the place to go.

"I want to go there."I said pointing on the map to the giant chasm near a town called lucanosa.

Cynthia looked up at me and had a face of concern.

"Blake its just a giant chasm there's nothing there and all the people do in lucanosa is worry over myths and such."Cynthia said

"And I want to see it."I said back

"But its just a frozen wasteland and,."

"Lets go I haven't seen kyurem in some time,and hes ok if he wasn't so lonely,everyone forgets about him and think hes just a murderer,he would enjoy the presence of someone like Blake."Arceus said

"You mean kyurem is real?!"Cynthia half asked half said

"Of course hes real,when reshiram and zekrom split he was what was left behind,and I feel sorry for him. Everyone spread myths that he murders and takes children but in actuality hes really just another legendary who looks over the world."Arceus replied before closing the map and walking away from us.

I followed and soon we where out of the center and she was leading us to the beach that we had arrived on. The receptionist had changed from yesterday and only gave us a small look before letting us pass. Arceus had decided to find a more secluded spot to make a portal as not to be seen. Eventually we found a small cave where she could make the portal.

Cynthia had a look of worry on her face but when Arceus made the portal she seemed more determined to go through. I stepped through first and after the initial sensation of teleportation I was washed by the sense of coldness. It was cold where we where but I looked around and found we where in a forest that had frost everywhere,on the grass,plants and trees even on rocks.

I shivered and waited for everyone to come through,Like me they where cold. Arceus seemed to take out a small plate and the color of her eyes changed and see seemed more accustomed to the surroundings. She didn't shiver or do anything.

"Well while I may be unaffected by the cold im sure you are so lets head to town and get some warmer clothes and a place to stay."She said

I nodded and so did everyone else. We all set of down a small path that was in the ground that led south. We followed it for time and I could feel the area warm up as if we where getting away from a giant block of ice.

We made it to the small town of lucanosa and instantly found a center to stay at. The first thing I noticed was the giant wall around the town. While the town was not much to look at it was still a town. We all made it to the center and where easily given two rooms to stay in.

We didn't spend time in the center though,as we all filed out and found a small clothes shop that seemed to have good winter gear for the surrounding area. We entered all of us and found it was just that,a clothes shop. There was a a man at a desk with a cash register and a computer but he only glanced in our location.

We searched the shop and found some decent jackets to wear that would protect us from the cold,We all got one including Arceus who didn't even need one to make it look convincing. I chose a black and red jacket and everyone else seemed to get a jacket in the colors they liked.

We paid for them and put them on. We didn't spend much longer in the store. So after finally leaving the sore we finally headed towards the giant chasm.

I woke up,i was cold,so cold. There was nothing but white all around me,Luckily I was still wearing the jacket so I wasn't as cold as I could have been. But it was still cold. I stood and looked around but found just the white wall of a snow storm around me. I called out for anyone,mainly Giratina. But no one came.

So I walked,shivering and clutching myself walking through the deep snow. I thought of how I got here but nothing came up. I couldn't remember after I left the store. So I just kept going forward. I don't know how long I was lying in the snow but I felt really cold.

I was walking,and walking,and walking,until I saw a light up ahead. At that I began sprinting towards it hopeing to find Giratina. But all I found was a small cave. Though it would be better than staying in the open I was disappointed. But I entered anyways.

The cave itself wasn't much just a typical cave,with frost everywhere and some frozen puddles of water. but I just kept walking,and soon the cave opened up more. Eventually I was in a large area. But nothing was there just a dead end. I sighed and turned around. I couldn't go back out as I would freeze in the open. So I waited.

I didn't wait long though as soon I heard loud footsteps. Hoeping it was Giratina I stood up and looked around,and finally I found what I was looking for. There at the mouth of the cave was Giratina. She was in the six legged form I saw before and behind her was everyone else. I yelled and ran after them but they didn't seem to hear me. Soon I was right in front of them,But there was something blocking my way. I pushed against it and it was cold to the touch,It was a solid block of ice. I could see through it but they couldn't see me. I banged against it but it did nothing,it didn't even chip away.

I sighed and I saw the rest of my group walk away. Again I redoubled my efforts but the ice would not break. I yelled at it trying to get them to hear me but it was no use. I eventually just sat down and began crying,I don't know why I cried but I did,I was trapped in a cave,alone,cold,and probably about to die.

But I was in luck as I heard footsteps from inside the cave. Maybe I had found kyurem,maybe he could help me,Arceus said he wasn't a killer,and actually misunderstood. I walked back into the cave. Again when I was inside there was nothing. So I just sighed and walked back to the ice block covering the entrance. I peered through and all I could see was white,Giratina and the others where gone. They where probably worried about me too.

I just waited then,and counted the seconds,it wasn't long before I heard the footsteps again, so I wandered back into the cave and was surprised. There was a giant block of ice in the middle of the room,Someone had been here recently, I knew it was kyurem who had been here.

So I searched but came up with nothing,So I eventually just wandered again back to the giant ice in the middle of the cave and sat down. Soon though the ice started moveing and I looked at it and saw it for what it truly was. It was kyurem. Curled up in the middle of the cave.

Kyurem stood and opened its eyes which where yellow. Kyurem looked at me and gave out a huff.

"Human."Kyurem said in a deep gruff voice

"Kyurem?"I asked

"Yes."He replied

"Can you help me the entrance is blocked and your the only one here so I cant get out can you please help me kyurem."

Kyurem looked at me and then to the entrance of the cave,then back to me. He leaned forward and sniffed me.

"You smell of Giratina,and several others."Kyurem said to me

"yea im giratinas,well,slave but can you help me get out of here?"

Kyurem looked back to the entrance then back to me.

"No"

"What do you mean no."

"I cannot."

"But why."

"because"He said

"Then what am I supposed to do sit here and die?!"I yelled

"No"Kyurem said to me Before he glowed a bright white and changed forms. The form he took was human like but was well muscled,HE was wearing a gray robe and had the same features of his old body. He walked up to me and looked me in the eye.

"I cannot help,But I can keep you alive."He said Before motioning me to follow him. Which I did. He led to to the very back of the cave and used his powers to reveal a hidden area of the cave. The area was much smaller but it was warmer than in the main cave.

The area was bare accept of a few items like some covers and a small dresser. Kyurem motioned to the bed covers.

"You may sleep here."He said

"thank you but I really need to get out of here."

"Wait till morning,storm will pass."

I just nodded and wrapped myself in the covers. Kyurem sat down next to me and waited not even looking at me. I was too cold to sleep and I needed the warmer area to warm myself up. So I waited as well until I was warm.

Kyurem just sat there and stared at the wall. In watched him for a minute but he did nothing but sit and stare.

"so umm what do you do here?"I asked

He just stared at the wall.

"Ummm you going to say anything?"I asked

HE just stared at the wall.

"Anything"

He just stared

"Ok then"I said before wrapping the covers around me more.

Eventually I fell to sleep. When I awoke for the third time I was still in the small cave room,I felt better and looked around. Kyurem was still just sitting there staring at the wall. I stretched and got the warm covers off of me.

"Kyurem?"

He stared at the wall

"Kyurem."

HE turned his head to me.

"What time is it?"

"Morning. Storm passed."

"Are you ok."

"Im fine"he responded

I thought long and hard then,kyurem seemed to be quiet. He was like an empty shell,From what I could tell he just stared at the wall the whole time I was asleep. I sighed and got up to check if the entrance was open again. I left kyurem in the small cave and walked into the bigger cave and finally to the entrance When I got there the ice had receded enough to let me pass through and the storm,it was like it never happened,There was little to no snow. Instead it was all replaced by broken trees in a small valley.

I considered getting out of here and leaving,But then my thoughts went back to kyurem. He seemed lonely,and dead. He held little to no emotions,i felt sad for him,So instead of leaving I headed back in to offer him a chance to see the world. When I reached the small cave again kyurem was still just sitting there. I sat down next to him and sat with him.

"Kyurem?"

He gave a small grunt.

"Why are you so quiet,you've been staring at that wall for so long,and only Arceus knows how long you've been in this cave."

He grunted again

"Do you,maybe want,to come with me?"

When I mentioned him going with me he looked up at me. His yellow eyes held no emotions and he didn't move a muscle. He just stared at me. I stared back,and held myself in that position for a long while. Eventually kyurem looked away and got up. He went to the small dresser and opened it,he rummaged around in it for some time,but I knew it was empty.

Kyurem then gave a grunt and moved on to the next drawer down,This time he gave one last grunt and produced a small pokeball from the drawer. He moved back to me and looked at it.

"is that a yes?"

Kyurem stood for a while,he made no sounds,he did not move,he did not speak,he just stared at the small capsule. Eventually I stood at looked at him,He made no moves. Eventually I took my hand and grabbed the small pokeball,Kyurem looked up and gave a grunt. I could feel him from here,He was cold,and lifeless.

I sighed and took the small ball. Then I heard him speak again.

"yes."

I nodded and pressed the ball and gave it a small toss,Kyurem was enveloped in a glowing light and then he was gone,The small capsule shaking on the ground,Once it stopped I picked up the ball and looked at it. The ball was now covered in frost I rubbed it off,but then it just came back just as quick.

"Kyurem."I said

The ball shook.

"lets go."

The ball stayed motionless.

I left the caves,wandering into the valley moving over fallen trees and eventually,i came to another cave,This one was marked with a path,So I followed,Pokemon looked at me but paid me no heed,I got tired of holding the ball in my hand,plus it was getting cold,So I put it in one of the many coat pockets. And I followed the path.

When I came to another source of outside light I rushed forward and was immediately greeted by the same forest that we had arrived in. I saw familiar trees,if you could call them familiar. So I followed the same path to the small town of lucanosa.

I was walking,and then I finally made it to the town,The walls where still there,and the shops,and houses,and center. So I entered the center and was greeted by the sound of people rushing around,The center seemed to be crowded from the last time I was in it. A nurse was at the front desk helping those who wanted to stay or heal Pokemon. I waited in line and eventually got to the desk.

"Hello welcome to the lucanosa town Pokemon center,is there anything you need?"

"There is a group of people here rented two rooms and then left to go somewhere,One of the persons was a woman with blond hair,and ornaments in her hair,she wore a black dress and had several other people following her,including a shiny zoroark,have you seen them?"

"Oh yes there in those two rooms"She said pointing to two rooms down the hall."They where looking for someone though,you wouldn't happen to be the one they where looking for would you?"

I just shrugged and walked to the room that I had rented for Giratina,arceus,rayquaza,zoroark and myself. I looked down and took kyurems ball out,Then put it away. I knocked on the door three times, and then the door opened. I heard crying,from several people,but the first face I saw was cynthias.

"you're late" she said to me. I was then immediately tackled by zoroark who was nuzzling me in the chest. The crying stopped and was replaced by gasps. Giratina walked over and so did Arceus and rayquaza,They stood there,Arceus and Giratina had been crying,they where in their human forms but there eyes where red. Rayquaza seemed worried but when he saw me he got a smile on his face. Zoroark stopped nuzzling me and licked my face once before getting off me. I stood and Giratinas face changed from one of sadness to one of rage.

She pushed me a little and then hugged me.

"Where the damn hell have you been?!"

"I was with a friend."I said

"She stopped hugging me and looked at me.

"Kyurem,you found him didn't you."she said

I nodded and took out kyurems pokeball.

"I stayed with him,while we where trapped in a cave blocked by ice."

"AND HE DIDN'T HELP YOU GET OUT!"

"He told me he couldn't help."

"YOU DO KNOW THAT HE CAN EASILY GET RID OF ICE JUST AS WELL AS HE CAN CREATE IT RIGHT?!"

"But he told me..."I started

"HE LIED THEN."

Giratina was in a rage,and im sure everyone in the center heard her,Some people where wispering some things,and I heard a small child cry a little. Giratina then pulled me into the room with some force almost making me drop kyurems ball. She sighed and calmed herself down.

"If he could get rid of ice I can see why he didn't."I said

"We where so worried about you,i thought you died in the snow storm,we searched and didn't find a trace of you. We where worried."

"I know that,But, kyurem."

"Fuck kyurem he can rot in my world for all I care."

"HE SAVED MY LIFE."I yelled at her

Giratina seemed shocked at me yelling at her. So did everyone else. I calmed myself down. HE was just lonely."I said before looking down at the ball again,It shook and Giratina looked at it. She sighed and hugged me again.

"I'm sorry."She said

"Its OK."

She sighed again and then kissed me. Arceus then hugged me as well. Cynthia stood in the corner and smiled,same as rayquaza. When the let go I hesitated to ask the next question.

"Can,can we,can we go and explore town a little,i just want to let kyurem out,he hasn't been here in ages."

Giratina nodded and Arceus did as well. I moved to a more clear part of the room,and whispered to the small pokeball,telling kyurem to be in his humanoid form. The ball shook and I took that as an OK. I pressed the small button,and I released kyruem from the ball.

He appeared in is human like form. He looked up and then to the others. He walked over to me,and stood by me for a few seconds.

"Go."He said to me

I nodded and he changed into a human form,after the initial white light went away I saw a muscled man,He looked lifeless,His eyes where grey,and his hair pure white,He was dressed in the simple robes. I looked at him and then back to the others.

"Well lets go."I said


	8. Chapter 8

Walking through the town was,Relieving,Giratina stayed by my side the whole time and kyurem was in his human form. I still couldn't shake my sorrow for him,He was incomplete,and broken. But some part of me still hoped he would be happy. Kyurem though still stared with lifeless eyes and didn't find any joy in walking with us.

Giratina tried to be seductive to me,but I was to focused on kyurem to worry about sex. All that,lifelessness Was having an effect on me. We walked through the small town for a while but soon went back to the center. I had some questions I wanted answered. When we entered the room Both Giratina and the rest turned into the morph forms.

I walked up to Arceus and asked to speak with her in private. Giratina seemed annoyed at this but did nothing to interfere. We made our way out of the room and outside once she changed again. Thats when I asked her my questions.

"Arceus,what is wrong with kyurem?"

Arceus sighed and signaled me to follow her as she started walking."Kyurem was,the result of a split,He was what was left behind after reshiram and zekrom split into the two separate beings of truth and ideals,When they split Kyurem was left as and empty husk of a being that once was,HE is the result of that split."

I nodded,"So hes literally incomplete?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything we can do?"I just sighed again.

"No."She said flatly

"What about re-merging kyurem with either reshiram or zekrom?"

"Im afraid I cant do that,One for the sake of reshirama and zekrom and two,i cant because I wouldn't know how too."

"But your god cant,"

"I may be god and created this universe but kyurems condition is out of even my reach,Besides even if I could do everything,which I cannot,I would have ended many of the problems we have today if not all of them."

"Oh"I said sadly

"Perhaps there is a way,but even I do not know."Arceus said

"Well thanks for telling me this,i just want to make kyurem complete,But now I know that I must look for other answers to that problem."

Arceus nodded and we came back to the center and entered our room. Giratina was sitting on the bed and rayquaza was in his morph form coiled up next to the bed,Cynthia had gone to her room,zoroark was happy to see me and went up to me licked my face and then curled up on the bed. But kyurem just sat in a corner and stared at the wall. I sighed but realized I could do nothing yet. So I just striped to my underwear and slid under the covers of the bed,and soon later both Arceus and Giratina joined me.

When I woke the next morning I felt hungry and tired,just like anyone would when they got up. I quickly took a shower with both Arceus and Giratina and dressed myself. We then headed out and found a small diner in the town,We ate,and left. Kyurem barley did much but he ate at the sight of food.

We then returned to the center no one was in the mood to do much so I tried to cheer up kyurem with what I had. I sat down next to kyurem on the floor and watched him,He did not even turn to me,he just continued to stare at the wall.

"Kyurem?"I asked,but he stayed silent

"kyurem?"i Asked again But kyurem did not respond,I moved to shake him,and when my skin came in contact with his,i felt cold all of a sudden. Not too cold,but cold none the less. When I touched him kyurem looked at me and then looked away again. I sighed and left his side.

I sat down on the bed and zoroark climbed onto the bed and rested with her head on my lap. I petted her head and sighed. Giratina sat down next to me.

"Blake,are you alright?"She asked

I shook my head and continued petting zoroarks head. Giratina sighed and got behind me before hugging and wrapping her wings around me.

"Giratina?"I asked

"Yes?"

"Is our relationship only about sex?"I asked

Giratina pulled away from me and moved her head so it was on my shoulder.

"Of course it isn't,i love you because your all I want,your innocent,caring,thoughtful,and I know a lot of the time I only ask for sex,but I more enjoy the feeling of being with you Blake,not the pleasures of the flesh,and im sure Arceus thinks so too,and rayquaza. I know it started with sex,and me enslaving you,same with Arceus and rayquaza,but I want to develop a better relationship that isn't only about sex. I know all this thinking about kyurem is making you sad,and thoughtful,but I care,i really do,same as everyone in this room,even Cynthia cares to a certain level."

"Thank you Giratina."

Giratina smiled and pulled me into a kiss,and hugged me again. Arceus looked over to me and smiled and so did rayquaza. Zoroark gave me a lick across the face and then let me pet her more.

"Tell you what,why don't we get out of this town and just go somewhere where we can relax,for a while,i hear there is a nice bay that's very attractive for tourists. WE can relax,and im sure we all will feel better,even kyurem a little,While we are there we can focus and even work on helping kyurem."

I smiled at that and nodded,Arceus smiled too and so did everyone else,except kyurem,who just stared at the wall. I got out of Giratinas grasp and walked out of the small room. Everyone followed after turning into their human forms. I knocked on cynthias door,and she appeared and asked what was up.

I told her how we just wanted to leave this town and go to a bay south of here. Cynthia smiled at that and quickly pulled out a map from her room. We all crowded into the main area of the center and laid it out on a small desk there.

"The place I think you want to go is undella bay,Caitlin of the unova elite four owns a villa here that im sure she wont mind us using as I go there regularly during the year."

"Great then we can be off soon."

"Just let me call Caitlin and we can be off soon you guys go to the edge of town ill meet you in a bit."

I nodded and the rest of us left the center and made our way to the edge of town. Cynthia soon caught up to us before we made it out of town and once we where a decent ways away from town Arceus made the portal. We all stepped in and soon we where greeted by the sound of birds,and the ocean. The sight before me was one of a secluded beach area,as there where no people besides us around.

"So this is Undella?"

"Yes I remember this place nice and secluded,no one to bother you,that is unless someone else knows about this place,we wont be bothered but lets make our way to the actual town first."Cynthia said

I nodded and we started walking along the beach. Soon we reached Undella town. There was the common center,and a few beach houses,and villas. Cynthia led us to the one nearest the center and produced a key and opened it. Inside was a luxurious room with modern household appliances, There where only a couple of rooms though. One room was a bathroom,another a kitchen,another was the living room,and there was luckily enough to be two bedrooms.

I decided to skip anything and went straight to the master bedroom. The bedroom was nice, queen sized bed,tv,personal bathroom,the likes. Cynthia made her way to the guest bedroom,and everyone else crowded into the master bedroom. Arceus and the others changed into their humanized forms. Zoroark curled up on the bed,rayquaza curled up near the edge of the bed,arceus and Giratina sat down on the bed,and kyurem found a nice spot to stare at the wall.

I sighed and made my way to the kitchen to see what kind of food there was. When I found the fridge and looked inside I found nothing,We would have to go shopping. I sighed and found my debit card in my pocket. I took it out and went back to the room and told everyone I was going to get food. They replied with nods and grunts and in left.

I actually wandered undella for a while before I actually got to the store,the store was obvious but I spent that time thinking,Eventually when I did go to the store I was greeted by what looked like a modern super market,only much smaller. I grabbed a cart and made my way through the isles. I mad a checklist in my head,grabbed meat products for Giratina,some fruits and vegetables I had never seen before,but where advertized as sweet,spicy,bitter,and so on.

I found most of everything I wanted and needed,and headed to the cashier. The cashier was a young mid twenty's woman,with long blond hair,and green eyes,She scanned my items and put them in bags and I headed to leave. I wandered back to the villa,dropped off the groceries,and left again before anyone noticed.

When I was outside again I wandered around town and eventually found a nice little coffee shop. I went in and ordered a chocolate frap and a cinnamon roll. I sat down at a small table outside and watched the waves roll on the beach. It was a few minutes before I noticed someone was watching me. I turned and saw the same lady from the grocery store. When she noticed I was looking back she stood from her table and walked over to mine. She sat down across from me and began speaking.

"Aren't you the guy who just bought all that food in the store?Im asking because ive never seen you before and I know almost all the residents in undella."

"That's a pretty non straight forward question,there could be lots of people who bought that much food."

"Sorry its just I saw you earlier at the store right before my shift was up and you seemed lost in thought slightly,is something wrong?"

I looked back towards the waves and then back to her."i guess I mean one of my friends is not feeling well and I want to cheer him up,but that might hurt someone else,so I want to find another way to cheer him up but so far ive got nothing."

"Thats pretty hard,i don't know but I would say that you have to find something that the person cares about,or a hobby,or something."

"I don't know if that will work. But thanks for the input."

"Oh pardon me my names Ann, sorry I was so focused I forgot to introduce myself."

"Im Blake."I said

"Well nice to meet you Blake,So im wondering where are you staying,or are you just another trainer passing by."

"Kinda but me and some friends are staying at a villa, we plan on staying there for some time,a friend of my friend said we could use her villa."

"You mean Caitlin's villa? Your friend knows a member of the elite four?!"

"Well yea I mean she is the sinnoh champion."

"Your friends with Cynthia?!"

"Yea."

"Wow. Just wow...So are you a trainer?"

"Well kinda,i mean im in the system and I have a Pokemon,but I don't battle very often."

"Whats your Pokemon?"

"Zoroark."

"Wow you are full of surprises,zoroark are rare."

There was a slight beeping noise and Ann stood up from the table.

"Sorry I have to go I have something planned with a friend."

"No its all right,thanks for talking with me."

"Anytime."She said before walking off.

I sighed and finished my drink and cinnamon roll. Once that was done I started to the villa. I walked and stayed more towards the beach side,casually walking with the waves just rolling by. Once I made it to the villa,after a long time of being on the beach,I opened the door and was met with the sounds of all my friends. When I entered They seemed to stop though. I turned to my friends and saw that they had stopped. Arceus walked up to me hugged me and then asked where I had been.

I told them most everything,about how I got groceries,then wandered,then went to the small coffee shop,and then wandered some more. I said nothing of my chat with Ann,i didn't think it was relevant. I wandered over to the table and sat down. There was food that was being cooked,but I didn't feel like having any. I rubbed my temple and then noticed that kyurem was actually in the room,He was no longer staring at the wall in the bedroom. Instead he was focused on me.

I found this both creepy and cool,he was definitely looking at me. Everyone else had resumed previous conversations,so I got up and went over to kyurem. He watched me as I walked to him Once I made it to him I sat down next to him and focused my attention on him.

"Kyurem?"

Kyurem gave a small grunt and continued to stare.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"...No..."

I looked at him and sighed."Whats wrong?"

Kyurem looked away and glanced at everyone,.they where talking to each other and seemed to be happy. Kyurem just stared with his lifeless eyes. Then I saw him close them. Normally when someone closed their eyes I would have not cared. He closed them and kept them closed,he seemed deep in thought.

Then the room felt colder,like it had dropped a few degrees,no one else seemed to notice,but I did. He stayed like that for a while,just thinking. When he finally opened his eyes and returned the room to its normal temperature he looked back at me.

"I want...to...feel...complete."

I sighed and touched his shoulder despite the feeling of coldness I got.

"I wouldn't know how to do that kyurem,but if you want to talk,im here."

Kyurem nodded and then,he hugged me. It was a small hug,but he did it none the less. I didn't know if I meant that he cared or not,as afterward he just started staring at the wall again. I felt like I had done to much,or that he had said to much. Either way I left kyurems side and went to the bedroom. Zoroark was in there and when she saw me she walked up to me and hugged me as well. I smiled and hugged back,before getting into bed not caring about my clothes.

When I woke again I was in my usual position with Giratina and Arceus on either side of me and zoroark at my feet. I somehow found a way to get out of bed without waking the others and took a quick shower in the bathroom. Afterward I found myself in the kitchen where I was eating a bowl of what looked like cereal.

It was early in the morning as both the clock and outside said so, Kyurem was nowhere to be found though and this worried me. I sighed and finished my cereal. I was nervous as I felt like I had gone to far yesterday with kyurem. It was Like I had prodded to much into kyurem. I stood and walked over to the door of the villa,and stepped outside into the cool morning air.

At first I wandered like I did yesterday,but then I eventually found myself at the coffee shop from yesterday. I didn't order anything and instead just sat down outside. I sat there for a good ten minutes before I felt the temperature around me drop a little bit. I turned around and there he was.

He was in his human form and seemed to just looking at me. I offered him a seat and he sat. I asked if he wanted anything,but he just shook his head. I asked if anything was wrong,and he nodded.

"What is wrong kyurem?"

Kyurem got a look of sadness on his face.

"I...I want...a..friend."

"im you friend kyurem,and if you need anything you can ask me."

"Thank...you."He replied

I sighed and looked around,there was no one else around and it was just me and kyurem. I looked back to kyurem and he just stared at me.

"Kyurem? If I could,combine you with reshiram or zekrom,would you be happy?"

Kyurem stared at me for a little bit,before finally responding. "I...I don't...know."

I sighed"Well I know there would be complications like getting them to agree to combining back with you and then you would have to accept it,i know its a hard question to ask,but if you could be recombined with either one is there a chance you could feel complete again?"

"...Perhaps..."

I sighed again"Well I don't want to hurt you,or do anything you don't want,but I also want to help you and I know that helping another might mean hurting them first. But I don't want to hurt you,i just want you to be happy."

Kyurem nodded.

"Well," I stood up"I'm going back to the villa,if you need anything just come get me."

Kyurem nodded.

When I got back to the villa Arceus and Giratina where waiting for me,I smiled,hugged them and then decided to go to the beach with them. After changing into their human forms and dressing we headed out. We went to the secluded part of the beach where no one would find us. We had brought some towels and other things,but I was contempt to just sit and rest with the sun on my face.

When we where at the secluded spot Both Giratina and Arceus changed into the regular forms,Giratina into her origin form. They both said that they would be on the lookout if anyone came near this time,so that they could act and change appropriately.

Giratina did her usual wrap me in her wing like appendages and rest with her back on the beach so that I could look up and see the sky,and Arceus just rested nearby. We where happy in that position,well most of us,i was still feeling the effects of feeling sorrow for kyurem. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and just enjoyed being in the embrace of Giratina.


	9. Chapter 9

We where just sitting there,Giratina,Arceus,and myself. We soaked in the warm sun,we enjoyed each others company,and we where happy. Though eventually we had to go back. I sighed at that thought,i was so happy in Giratina's embrace. But eventually I decided it was time to go back.

Giratina complained and Arceus,well, just accepted it. They both changed into their human forms,dressed and we headed off. It was about mid-day,so the sun had just gone past its peak. And people where doing activities on the beach. We ignored them and went to the villa. I opened the door,and immediately was greeted by zoroark.

She gave me a quick hug and licked my face before just heading off into the bedroom. I scratched my head and shrugged,and I went into the kitchen. Cynthia was there,rummaging through the refrigerator. When she saw us,she smiled and gave us a little wave. I shrugged again and headed to the bedroom after zoroark.

When I entered rayquaza was coiled up in the room with his massive tail. And zoroark was resting on the edge of the bed. Kyurem had also returned and was,still starring at the wall in the exact same position. I sighed and walked over to kyurem and sat down next to him. Giratina and Arceus looked at me and I just silently mouthed them to go away for a bit.

They did with a nod of the head and left the room. Then I looked at rayquaza and saw that he was asleep,so I didn't bother him. Zoroark though,she was on the bed,but I didn't mind her being there and im sure neither did kyurem.

I turned back to kyurem and tried to think of something to say to at least get him talking a little. In my thinking I tried to come up with a way to get kyurem to first divert his attention from the wall,then I planned to get him to talk about what he wanted,and finnaly I would tell him how I think I could help.

I opened my eyes and kyurem was staring at me,shocked by him already diverting his attention to me. In my haste I completely ignored my plan and stared dumfounded at him for a few seconds.

"Ummm hi kyurem..."

Kyurem stared at me and then diverted his attention to the wall again. I sighed and rubbed my temple,then I heard him say something,but I didn't quite catch it. Then he looked at me,and I had nothing to say. Then he repeated himself again but louder this time so I could hear.

"What...is it...like...?"

"What is what like?"

Kyurem turned his head slightly."Being...complete..."

I frowned,honestly I didn't think I was complete in any way,or form. So I tried to think of an answer. I came up with nothing and tried my best to explain it to kyurem.

"Its like,well,feeling joy,and happiness. You feel like the world is there for you,and you abandon all other thoughts and just,well be happy with yourself. I think."

Kyurem gave an audible sigh and resumed staring at the wall. When I found he no longer would talk I shook my head and turned to zoroark and rayquaza. Rayquaza was still asleep and zoroark was still resting on the bed. I wandered over to rayquaza and smiled. I decided that wanted to spent some time with him. So I pushed him a little and he awoke. When he got his bearings and saw it was me he released a sigh.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted,umm to,talk."

Rayquaza looked at me weird and soon uncoiled himself and recoiled himself around me.

"I thought you would never ask."He said" I need to get some things off my chest too and id like it if someone listened."

"Ok shoot."

"Well it involves me,and well my role in this world,ive been thinking for some time now that my purpose is, well,not what I want."

"Go on."I said trying to encourage him.

"Its just you and,and me and all of this,and...i don't know. I want to be happy,and for once I've met someone who has abandoned all hope and emotion."He said looking at kyurem"And well his silence is taking a toll on all of us,for instance I used to do my job with pride,you know I was happy,i kept those two spoiled brats I call my family out of trouble,and in my free time I would fly above the world,happy as if I had it all. But now I see,i don't have it all,all I have is myself,and im not happy,i manage to keep these hidden but in the end I want something to happen."

"You know,i was like you,trapped in a world I hated,with a life I hated,and I wanted something to happen and then suddenly,boom, it happened and I was transported to this world. I managed to find,Giratina,then Arceus,then zoroark,then you,and now kyurem, I cant say im the happiest person alive,but im happy again,it just took some time to find it."

"But for you it just happened,i will have to search for it,and I realize that but ,i don't know, I have so much,yet so little,im happy of who I am,but im not happy with what I do."

"I understand,its like being a good person to everyone and enjoying yourself,but you always have to go back to a terrible job,or place,or person and It sucks."

"so what do you do about it?"

"I honestly don't know,in my past I was close to suicide more than once,and I always asked myself why do I keep going. And I would always tell myself that there was still some hope left in the world,and that I could fight against terrible things."

"I see...well thanks for talking with me."He said before hugging me and coiling me tighter in his tail."If you would,would you stay a bit longer,and just,spend some time with me?"

I nodded"Sure I will."

Rayquaza smiled and loosened his coil so that I was more comfortable. I lied back and rested on his tail while he hugged me and lowered his head so that it was on my shoulder. We stayed like that for some time,and soon I found myself drifting to sleep.

I awoke and rayquaza was asleep with his head on my shoulder,i yawned,and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before blinking to get my eyes readjusted. I woke rayquaza and he got up and uncoiled his tail from around me so that I could stand and move around. I got up and looked around. Zoroark was sleeping on the bed and the light coming through the window told me that I had only been asleep for a little bit,like an hour.

I tried walking out of the room,but soon I heard zoroark yawn and raise her head to look at me. She gave a happy bark and got up and walked to my side. I smiled and gave her a small pet on the head,which she leaned into, and exited the room.

I walked into the main room and looked around,giratina was sleeping on the couch and Arceus was resting in an armchair. Both did not awaken when I walked in. I just shrugged and saw that Cynthia was not in the villa.

I decided to go to the coffee shop,soon after. I quietly opened the front door and closed it with zoroark following me. I headed through town and soon made it to the small coffee shop. I didn't order anything and just sat down in a table that was outside.

Zoroark sat down next to me in a chair and we waited. I didn't know what I was waiting for,but I waited. Occasionally I would pet zoroark and mess with her hair like mane,and even took off the bead that tied back her hair. Zoroark was quick to want it back,so I gave it back to her,which she promptly put it back on her hair.

We stayed like that just messing with each other for a good five minutes. Though soon I heard a voice in the distance. I turned around and I saw Ann coming from the market. I waved to her,and she waved back and soon caught up to us. She sat down across from us and looked at zoroark.

"You really are full of surprises Blake,not only do you have a super rare Pokemon,but it is a shiny too. You are very lucky."

"I guess,i really just bought her in a store as a zorua and we've been friends ever since,guess the shopkeeper didn't know what he had,because I bought her pretty cheap. Though I wouldn't place a price on her for anything in the world."

"That's some determination you have,oh and I saw Cynthia at the market,and I asked if she knew you and she said yes,so that confirms your story."

"Yea I guess so."

She laughed at that."So what have you been doing?"

"I was just resting on the beach with my girlfriend and another friend then I went back home and slept for a little bit,another friend of mine is also staying there."

"Whats their names?"

"Gira's my girlfriend,Rays another friend of mine,but he wasn't at the beach with us,and Lucy is my girlfriends friend,but we just call her Arcy."

"Oh well then,id like to meet them if its possible,what are they like?"

"Well Arcy kinda has a shyer personality,Gira like to be the commanding,but caring one,rays just neutral,oh and I forgot one,his names Kue,he doesn't talk much,but hes likeable ,and then zoroark here is just playful."

"Whats wrong with kue? Wait isn't he the one you where talking about yesterday?"

"Yea,unfortunately I don't know what to do about that,but hes opening up more,but a lot of the time he just kinda shows no emotion."

"That's too bad,i hope he gets better."

"Me too."

I looked out to the sea,and waited for her to continue talking,but instead she just looked in the direction I was looking in. I was thinking about kyurem again,and whatever she was thinking her face turned from one of happiness to a more sad expression. It was slight,and one would have to look real close to see if it was there.

I looked away from her and the ocean,and began looking around the coffee shops entrance. There where a few people outside,now that I noticed,most where either drinking a drink,reading a newspaper or enjoying the scenery. Ann was looking at zoroark now,and she put out her hand towards zoroark. Zoroark looked at it for a second,but eventually put her head down so Ann could pet her.

I looked away from them,and then,i felt cold all of a sudden. I shivered and turned around. There was kyurem just standing not two feet from where I was sitting,He was in human form,but id recognise those lifeless eyes anywhere.

"Hello Kue."

Kyurem said nothing and sat down across from me next to Ann in the last available seat. Ann had stopped petting zoroark,and zoroark diverted her attention to kyurem. As did Ann. I was about to introduce kyurem to Ann but I was cut short by kyurem.

"Hello...im...Kue..."

Ann looked at him and shivered,I could tell she felt insecure around him,but soon she awnsered back.

"Im Ann,nice to meet you Kue,we where just talking about you,Blake and I,Is something wrong?"

Kyurem stared at her for a few seconds"No..."

I looked at Ann and then at kyurem,They where both silent. I could tell that Ann was trying to figure kyurem out,as in find some emotion in him. But she saw none and shivered again.

"Aren't you cold Kue,there's some sore of coldness today,can you feel it Blake?"

"I can but im sure Kue can't he likes it cold."

"Really now,Oh well,So Kue what do you do,Trainer,coordinator,or are you just a tourist?"

"Unovan...resident..."Kyurem replied

"Oh you live here in Unova,where do you live?"ann asked

"He lives next to the giant chasm."I said

"Really now,haven't you heard the tales of the monster that eats people and Pokemon alike."

Kyurem seemed to grimace at the sound of his stereotype ,but it was slight. I could also feel the place get just a little bit colder.

"No..."

"Oh well there are tales of a Pokemon,a giant Pokemon,who eats humans and Pokemon,its said to be evil and preys upon anyone who enters the giant chasm."

Kyurem looked at me,and then back to Ann. Then he just got up and left. I watched kyurem leave,and Ann was trying to ask him if something was wrong. Kyurem didn't respond and walked away.

"Whats wrong with him?"

"He just leaves when he ummm doesn't like what he hears."

Ann looked at me and frowned"Your lying Blake,i can tell,Why does he really just leave like that?"

My mind scrambled for an answer and quickly found one."Ummm he doesn't like that legend,because it says bad things about the nearby town and his home. Ummm he just doesn't believe in the legend,and he thinks its stupid how many would ummm criticize a place based on monster stories."

Ann stared at me and I tried to keep a straight face,I pushed my teeth together to hold that face. She stared t me for a good minute. Eventually she stopped and looked out at the sea again.

"your bad at lying Blake."

"Im not lying."

"Yes you are,you're keeping something from me,and I aim to find out." She said before getting up and leaving.

I looked over to zoroark and sighed."Great now someones suspicious,what do you think I should do?"

Zoroark gave a low whine and then licked my face. I smiled and pet her and got up myself and made my way back to the villa. Once there I did all the usual things,and saw that Arceus and Giratina where up now,and Rayquaza was actively making himself some sort of dinner. When I entered they all gave me a smile and then resumed doing what they where doing. I smiled back and sat down on the couch next to Giratina. She hugged me and pulled me into an embrace before lying us on the edge of the couch. Zoroark climbed onto the other end and curled up.

"Is something wrong Blake?"Giratina asked

I mumbled something that even I didn't know what I was saying,and attempted to go to sleep. Giratina soon shook me back awake and asked again.

"Blake please tell me is something wrong?"

I sighed"Well im afraid that my new friend Ann will find out about kyurem and you all."

Giratina hugged me again,Don't worry we wont expose ourselves like last time,its just a matter of making a good lie."

"I'm terrible at lies,it just doesn't feel right and I feel guilty afterward. I grew up being an honest person."

"Well then let us make the lies,don't worry your new friend wont find out."

"But what if I Tell her."

Giratina sighed,"Then you tell her,unless she had proof no one will believe her,and im sure someone like you can get your friends to keep secrets."

I mumbled again and closed my eyes.

I awoke in Giratina's arms,I yawned,and looked around. There was a slight light coming through the window,telling me it was only early morning. Giratina had done the whole wrap me in her wings thing and was resting silently. Arceus was in the other chair,sleeping,and Zoroark was at my feet curled up. Nothing had changed from the night before other than the time.

I shook Giratina awake and she slowly came too. She soon released me from her hold and I half fell half got up out of the couch. I managed to make very little noise though,and Arceus and Zoroark did not wake.

I scratched my head and moved to the bedroom. I saw that Rayquaza was asleep as well. I ignored him and went into the bathroom,where I showered and made myself more presentable. It also woke me up more. When I got out I dried and put on my usual robes. I sighed,and exited the bathroom. Rayquaza had stirred and was currently looking around,and when he saw me he gave a small smile,put his head back down,and fell asleep.

When I reentered the main room Giratina was walking about looking through the fridge for something to eat. I ignored her putting it off as her being hungry. Zoroark stirred after a few minutes,and just after zoroark,Arceus stirred.

I eventually got some cereal and milk,and had a small breakfast,Giratina joined me eating more meat products. When I finished I got up and decided to go outside. I admired the view of the beach and ocean. Then I made my way through town. I went to my usual spot near the coffee shop and sat down. It wasn't long before I heard a chair moving and Ann sitting down across from me.

"Hey."

"Hey " She replied

"Anything new?"I asked

"Not really no,why."

"I don't know I just want something to do today,and once I exhaust the things to do hear and a little vacation time im going to move on."

"Thats too bad I wanted you to stay longer."She said rather mock sadly

"I didn't say I was leaving now,only that I was going to do all the things here and spent some vacation time with my friends."

"Oh ok...,well where are your friends?"

"At the villa sleeping and eating breakfast."

"Oh,well im asking because I saw Kue walking that way"She said pointing down the beach"And I didn't get a chance to talk to him."

"Well I don't know what Kue is doing but im sure he'll come around sooner or later."

"Hes an odd one,how does one like you become friends with someone like that."

"Uuuuu well I didn't meet him too long ago,and he seemed lonely,so I invited him to journey across the world with us,he accepted after some time though."

"Oh well then you care to tell me what your keeping a secret from me?"

"Im not keeping any secrets."

"You really need to work on your lying skills,come on,wont stop bothering you until you do"

I sighed and got up."Im not hiding anything can you just drop it."

"No I want to know what you hiding."She said standing as well

"just stop Ann,just stop,i just woke up,im tired,and I just want today to go smoothly,without your poking around,can I please have that and maybe ill tell you."

"So you are keeping a secret!"

"No,i mean yes,ok I am but it doesn't involve you,and my friends would rather keep it secret for now,maybe when I can trust you enough ill show you OK."

Ann looked at me with a stern face"Fine ill leave you alone about it. Do you want some coffee or a latte."

"Ill get a chocolate frappachino and a cinnamon roll."I said quickly

"Ok ill be right back." and then she left and went into the shop.

During this time I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly,to try and calm myself. Then a familiar feeling came over me.

"Kyurem can you just not sneak up on people,its kinda creepy."

"...sorry..."

Kyurem sat down next to me and looked at me.

"I...don't like...her..."

"Shes not that bad,she just has misplaced ideas."

Kyurem nodded.

Ann came back and sat down handing me my food and drink and acknowledging kyurem. We sat in silence for a while just eating. It was actually kyurem who broke the silence.

"Do you...know more about...the monster?"

"Who Kyurem,well all I know is just myth and legend,i doubt kyurem would actually eat someone,Besides ive never seen kyurem or know what kyurem does. Plus the chain of life means that Pokemon kill and eat each other,so I wont blame a legend on that."

I looked to kyurem,but he had a good poker face,so I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad."

"...Yes..."

"Excuse me,do you know anything about Kyurem?"

"...No..."

"Then why did you leave yesterday."

"Giant chasm...is my home..."

"Oh well sorry about saying it was just a place where a monster kills and rests. But why do you live there,its cold,and snowy,and hardly anything lives there."

"...Its nice...Perfect..."

Ann frowned and turned to me. Then back to kyurem.

"You actually like living there?"Ann asked

Kyurem nodded,and Ann turned to me

"No wonder he likes the cold,Lives in one of the coldest places ever. Well now then Blake,have any relatives?"

"Yea,i got a mom,dad,and an older brother."

"Oh what are they like?"

"Well dads ok,hes sometimes too,how do I say it,up. By that I mean hes always trying to be happy,and sometimes its a little much,but considering him in the past hes a lot better than the past."

"Oh and your mom?"

"Shes way to happy as well,but more so than my dad,shes likes to sugar coat everything,and is always trying to be nice. My brother on the other hand is silent,he wasn't one for emotions,he just spent almost all his time working."i said

"Oh,well I have just a mother,My dad died when I was an early age,and my mom kept care of me since,Shes serious but loving, but when I moved out she was sad. I eventually calmed her down and moved here to Undella. What about you Kue?"

"..."

"Come on you have to have some sort of family?

"...Brother...and...sister..."

"No parents,where you three orphans?"

Kyurem nodded and there was a moment of silence.

"Well id better go sorry about just asking and leaving,but I promised another friend I would help them with something just a little bit from now."

"No problem,Don't worry about us,we don't have much to do,so we are probably going to just hang out."

"OK well see ya later Blake,Kue."

Ann got up and walked away. When she was out of ear-sight and eyesight I turned to kyurem. I sighed and rested my head on the table.

"Well that went good,lets just keep up this hoax for a little while,until we have to leave. Don't you agree?"

Kyurem nodded


	10. Chapter 10

Getting back to the villa was the same as always,walk a few blocks from the coffee shop and im there. Kyurem decided to follow,occasionally casting glances behind him. His eyes seemed to be wandering though. This I could not explain,so I asked.

"Is something wrong kyurem?"

Kyurem glanced back one last time and then turned to me before starring at me."...she is...following..."

I knew what he meant so I glanced back the way we came and no one was there. I looked at kyurem,he stared at me,and eventually I just saw something at the corner of my eyes,right behind kyurem a ways.

"Don't worry,even if she finds out,no one will believe her,and ill lock the door and windows tonight."I said in a whisper

Kyurem nodded and I turned back around to open the door to the villa. I quickly moved inside and so did kyurem. I slowly closed the door and locked it,then I mad my way throughout the house locking any possible ways in. This got some odd looks from everyone,but no one did anything. Once I locked the last window and closed the blinds,i turned around and there was Cynthia.

"Blake,what are you doing?"She asked

"Making sure my new friend doesn't find out about Arceus,Giratina,Kyurem,And Rayquaza"I replied

"You mean Ann?"

"Yes,shes been bugging me to tell her but I don't want to,she has no idea about the legendary Pokemon."

"Then why don't you just tell her?"

"I don't know I think it would just be better if she didn't know,and besides if someone came up to you and told you they had a couple of legendaries with them would you believe it?"

"Good point. But what if she does find out what then? Will you come out about it and be honest or will you try to cloud it more with lies?"

"If she finds out i'll tell her the truth,but for now I don't want her to know,im afraid of her telling more people."

Cynthia nodded and walked away,i let out a breath of air that I was holding in and continued to lock the last window. Once done I managed to tell everyone about Ann's suspicion,Arceus thought it a good idea,to keep them hidden,Giratina was slightly against it,and Rayquaza and kyurem did not care either way. Once that was done I headed to the bedroom. Zoroark followed me and as soon as I sat down on the bed she climbed up and put her head in my lap.

I pet her head for some time trying to think things over,I didn't come up with any real good solutions. Eventually I Lied down and zoroark curled up next to me,right before licking my face and nuzzling my head. I lied there for a few minutes,and eventually decided to just cuddle up to zoroark and fall asleep.

It was some time late at night when I woke again. I was tired,and close to just falling back to sleep. But I didn't. Instead I tried to. But for some reason I could not sleep. I moved around,and in doing so woke up zoroark. She yawned and raised her head to look at me.

I pet her head,and tried even more to sleep,But to no avail. Then I realized that Giratina and Arceus where not around. In noticing this as I got out of bed and looked around. Not even kyurem or rayquaza where around.

I scratched my head and exited the bedroom with Zoroark following me. It was dark in the villa so I turned on the lights,and looked around. No one was in the main room,or any other room. I even checked the guest bedroom for Cynthia,but she was not here either. I started to get worried. I looked back at zoroark,but she just yawned again.

I went back into the master bedroom and put my robes on, I then went outside of the villa. Zoroark followed and did not leave my side. The air was cool,and the sound of the ocean could be heard. The moon was out so I had some light to see things by. I had no idea where to start looking for the others,or know if they where even still at or near Undella. So I wandered, I first checked the beach and our secret area,but found nothing,then I tried the coffee shop,but came up blank.

I even tried searching the grocery store and the Pokemon center,but still I could not find them. Eventually I grew tired again and walked back to the villa. They where clearly gone,but I knew they would be back. Zoroark seemed a little more alert,and we still didn't find them. But once we headed into the villa,she stopped and looked at me. I looked back at her,and smiled. Zoroark gave a small bark and waited. She seemed to be waiting for me so I just shrugged and walked into the master bedroom.

She followed,like always,and when I got into the room she turned off the lights to the main room,closed the door,and locked it. I gave her a look when she locked it,but she just turned around and smiled.

"Zoroark what if the others come back?"I asked

Zoroark gave a small bark and stood still. I then tried to walk to the door to unlock it,but was stopped when Zoroark gave a small growl. I looked at her,and she seemed annoyed. I didn't say anything and backed away from the door. We looked at each other,and her face turned back to one of happiness. We stood like that for a minute,but then I looked away and climbed onto the bed,to try and sleep some more,but when I tried to go to sleep,zoroark shook me. I opened my eyes again,and was immediately licked in the face.

"Zoroark im trying to sleep,im tired."

Zoroark gave a growl and shook me again.

"What has gotten into you?"

Zoroark shook me again. I got up and faced her. Immediately I was pulled into a kiss by Zoroark. I pushed her off me and looked at her.

"Zoroark what are you doing?!"

When zoroark got her bearing she gave a growl at me before tackling me onto the bed. She pinned me,and tried to pull me into another kiss,But I managed to get one of my hands free and pushed her off of me again.

"ZOROARK STOP!"

Zoroark gave another growl and readied an attack aimed at me,When I saw this I tried to get out of the way,but she was to fast,and I was hit by her fist. It didn't hurt that much,but it knocked the wind out of me,and I fell over.

Once I was on the ground zoroark re pinned me,and pulled me into another kiss. This time she did not hold back and pushed her tongue into my mouth. I tried to fight her,but she had me pinned better this time,so I could not get free. She held me like this until we had to get air. Once she was done,she pulled away,but kept me pinned,and looked at me with a grin on her face.

"Z...zoroark?"I said weakly

Zoroark licked my face,and then got off me. But before I could get up she pulled my robe off of me and pinned me once again. I was now almost naked. She smiled and pulled me into another small kiss. While she did this I could feel her moving my hands up and tying them with some sort of dark attack.

She then proceeded to tie my feet,as I struggled. Once I was tied down,she removed my last bit of clothing. Once I was fully naked,she pulled me into one last kiss. As she kissed me I could feel her using her other hand to touch me.

I struggled twice as hard,but only managed to get her to growl at me. I tired myself out quickly and she smiled. Then she took herself and forced herself on me. I unwillingly gave a groan,and she started moving. She did not hold back,and was moving up and down in a vary fast unorganized rhythm . She continued this for some time,every once in a while checking my bindings. It didn't taker me long to notice I was crying.

She gave a loud bark of pleasure,and redoubled her efforts,her claws gripped my shoulders and pierced my skin,making me cry out in pain. When she noticed this she removed her hand,and slowed down,She looked down on me and gave a nasty grin. She was enjoying this,but she noticed I was crying and in pain,so she moved down and started licking my wounds clean. It stung,and she didn't stop moving on me.

Eventually she had enough and orgasmed. She then stopped and hugged me. I could feel my binds loosening,and I was able to pull free,and push her off of me. She gave a loud yelp,and I grabbed my clothes and forced open the door, I was naked,but I some how managed to get my clothes on,and exit the villa. I don't know where I went,or how I got to where I was,but I soon found myself at the beach far from town. I eventually fell to the ground and started crying again. I then passed out after some time.

When I woke,i was awaken by the sound of someone trying to talk to me. I opened my eyes and was looking in the face of Ann. She smiled.

"Well now that your awake,can you tell me why you are on the beach?"

I mumbled something,and got up. My eyes where red and I could feel more tears coming on. I remembered the events from last night,even though it was quick,it still hurt. When Ann noticed I was crying she hugged me,and eventually pulled me into a standing position. She then started walking with me in her grasp.

We walked,and I cried,I could not see where we where going,and I didn't care. She eventually stopped and pulled out something,and moved to a blurry object. She then opened what I thought was a door,and moved me inside. She then sat me down on some chair,and left my side.

She came back a few minutes later,and handed me a glass of water. She made me drink it,with me gagging slightly as I tried to drink. Once I was done,i calmed down some. Once she noticed this she asked me.

"Whats wrong Blake,What happened?"She said calmly

I managed to get out a few words."Zo...zoroark..she" and then I burst into more tears.

She eventually calmed me down again,and re asked what happened. I told her what had happened the night before. She was shocked,but then eventually hugged me again.

"Blake im so sorry,i didn't know,and zoroark was so playful and nice,im so sorry...Come on lets get you into a bed so you can sleep."

She then picked me up and had me stumble into a room, Once there she moved me into a bed and wrapped some covers on me. She then left,and I fell back to sleep very quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

It was like waking up from a really bad dream,but instead of feeling relived that it was just a bad dream,you where stuck with the truth. Zoroark,the playful,nice and happy Pokemon that I once trusted,had raped me. Sure,you can say it wasn't rape,but it was the emotional surge and the feeling of being forced to do something you don't want to do that hurts. So I lied there,wrapped in some blue sheets,in the house of a person I barley knew.

But eventually after a few hours of sleeping and drifting in and out of sleep I had to get up,hunger,and thirst was the main reason,but also finding the others was another reason,they had to know. But I cringed at the thought of facing my once loved Zoroark. When I got up I felt extremely weak,but I managed to stand,and look around. It wasn't long when Ann showed up and brought me some food to eat.

I managed to keep my face void of emotion,and Ann tried to prod,but I soon stopped it and continued eating. When I finished I finally talked. At first I asked where my friends where,but she didn't know,then I stayed silent for a while. Again she tried to ask me about the experience,but I ignored her,and waited for her to stop talking. Once she did I heard a knock on the door,she got up to go answer it.

She then quickly returned,and I found myself with Giratina and Arceus,who where in human form. I quickly got up and hugged Giratina,in her presence I felt so much better,but then I stopped hugging her,and I remembered that she was the one who left me alone with Zoroark. I backed away from her,and when she asked me what was wrong,i vented. I yelled at her,and Arceus,saying things I never would have said normally. Both of them where shocked, and surprised,then angry at me.

Giratina slapped me,and Arceus said a few bad words,but finally when I blamed them for leaving me alone with Zoroark,they where even more surprised,and then they asked me,what had happened. So I told them,half yelling at them,and accusing them,half trying not to cry. When I finished they where both wide eyed,and I could of sworn I saw them look a little guilty.

Giratina and Arceus hugged me,and said some soothing words,and tried to calm me down,eventually I broke down into tears. When I finished I was sitting back down again in Giratina's arms and Arceus was on the other side of the couch,looking sympathetic. Ann was also sitting in another chair,but she just looked sad.

Finally after some time sitting in silence,i spoke again.

"And I loved zoroark so much...Why did she do it."I said lowly

"Blake,it will be better to tell you the truth than to lie."Arceus said

"What do you mean?"I said looking up

"Well its hard to explain,but,we may have,actually,planned for this to happen,but without the rape involved."

"W...what?"I said lightly

"Well you see,zoroark,she well,wanted to be with you,she told us,at first we didn't like the fact of sharing you even more,but soon we agreed to let it happen,we planned a day to just get up and leave you with zoroark,so that you two could,ummm,you know."Giratina said

"Wait your going to tell him that you planned for this to happen,but with better intentions,and you willingly wanted him to have sex with his zoroark,how horrible can you get,thats...thats just wrong."ann said

I stayed silent

"We wanted them to be happier,but lust must have overtaken zoroark and,she,you know,raped him,instead of letting him go with it."Arceus said back

"But you involved him in pokephilia,and that's wrong."

Arceus frowned and looked at Giratina."I think its time we let her know the truth."

"I agree."Giratina replied

With that they both started glowing a bright white color,and when the color receded,they where in their morph forms. Giratina wrapped her wings around me,and Arceus stood and walked over to Ann.

"We aren't who you thought us too be Ann."Arceus said

"But,you,Blake,I,whats happening?!"

"Ann its ok we aren't going to hurt you,we just needed to tell the truth."

"No this has to be some kind of trick,that's not possible."Ann stood and pushed past Arceus,nearly knocking her over."Your not real,you cant be."

"Ann your overreacting,its ok we are real."

"No you aren't,Blake whats happening?!"

I stayed silent.

"No,not you too."

Arceus walked back over to Ann and grabbed her hand."Ann we are real,this isn't a dream,or an illusion,or a trick."

"But...but...but...This isn't happening...oh god..."Ann said before passing out

I turned to look at Ann,who was on the floor,my face held no emotions,but I knew what I felt like,I was angry,and I felt betrayed. The legends I thought where my friends where telling me that they had planned for zoroark to have sex with me. I felt a single tear fall from my eye. Giratina had her head on my shoulder and she was rocking me back and forth. Then I let it all out.

"you bitch,you fucking bitch,both of you,I,I,I hate you,and I never want to see you again..."I said silently

"Blake you don't mean that,we love you,we didn't mean for you to be raped."Giratina softly cooed into my ear

"No,not again,not ever."I wrenched myself free of Giratina's grasp And looked directly in her eyes."I never want to see you again,and I hope the rest of your days are filled with pain and suffering."I turned to arceus"And your no better,i should have ran when I had the chance. NO GET AWAY GO BACK TO YOUR STUPID WORLD AND NEVER COME BACK"I yelled

Giratina looked hurt,and so did Arceus,both of them let out a puff of air,and soon they vanished. I looked around,to make sure it wasn't another one of their schemes,and then when I felt satisfied I went to Ann side and tried to awaken her. Once she was awake,and helped her to her feet.

"Blake,what happened?"

"I was betrayed,is what happened,but they are gone now,both of them. We don't ever have to see them again."

"See who again?"

I shook my head and turned around.

"Blake."

"I turned back around

"I think they where being honest."she said

I turned wide eyed."But they deceived me,and I hope they never come back."

"But it wasn't their fault,they just wanted the best for you."

" LEAVE ME ALONE."I yelled

and then I bolted out of the room and left the house,i headed back to the villa,passing people,who turned to look at me and get out of my way. Once I reached the villa,i slammed open the door,and looked around. Cynthia was startled,and no one else was to be seen.

"Blake,whats wrong?"

"WHERE IS ZOROARK?!"

"she left."cynthia said

"HMPH I HOPE I NEVER SEE HER AGAIN"

"BLAKE,what has gotten into you."

"FUCK OFF CYNTHIA,I...IM LEAVING."

"Blake where will you go?"

"I just want to go home,to my world,with my family,and friends,and I hope I never see this world again."I said quietly

"Blake."

"NO CYNTHIA I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT."I said before going into the bathroom and locking the door. Cynthia bashed on the door trying to calm me down. Yelling for me to come out. But I didn't hear her,instead I searched the bathroom for a way out,the window was locked,so I could not get out that way and then,i found my permanent solution. And when I felt that razor hit home,there was only one thing I felt. Loneliness .

I let in a sharp intake of breath,and struggled with myself. I heard a voice,but I couldn't make out the words,and then,i heard a new voice.

"DOCTOR,HES WAKING UP,COME QUICKLY!"

"D...doctor?"I said

"OH MY GOD.I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE HIM WAKE UP,ITS BEEN ,YEARS."

"What,whos there."Then I saw two figures appear at my side,One was a middle aged man,with brown hair,and green eyes,who was wearing white scrubs and glasses,the other was a woman,with blue scrubs ,blond hair,and brown eyes. I struggled when they tried to touch me

"Son calm down,its ok,your ok,its a miracle ,you where in a car pile up on the highway. You barley survived,its been seven years since you where in a coma."

"I...I was in a coma?"

"Yes but its alright now you've waken up"Oh your parents must be notified,and your relatives,ill be back soon!"

The doctor and nurse left.

"Where,am I." I said to myself.

An hour later,i found my room full of people,there was my father,and mother,and brother,and tons of my relatives,who where all worried about me,and giving me hugs and kisses,saying how lucky I was. I noticed in this time that I had grown skinnier and was hooked up to an IV I had also a small beard,and had grown a little bit.

"Son,I never thought I would see you awake again."My father said

"I...I don't know,what happened?"

"you where driving on the highway to get to my work,and there was an accident,and you where in a coma for seven years."My mother said

"But how,and,you,and I,this is too much."I said

Its ok blake,we can go home now,your as healthy as can be,despite your weight loss,and we can even go today."My older brother said

"Ummm ok."I said

Another hour of speaking with all my relatives,and asking questions,and I was walking out of the hospital,I had gotten regular clothes,and was sitting in a wheel chair,as it was mandatory,for all long term patients. We got into the familiar red car,that my dad drove and thirty minutes later we where at my home. My mom came along as well,and some of my relatives,and my brother.

And I remember the house,and my room was clean and fresh,and everything seemed the same as always. Finally I was home.

Arceus was talking with the other legends,she had grown more talkative since the incident seven years ago. Rayquaza was also there,and kyurem,who was now merged with reshiram due to the DNA splicer that the humans had made and they felt complete. Both where happy,I just stayed in my little corner,glancing around at the others. We where all happy,well,most of us.

"It had been seven years,since I last saw Blake,but he was dead now,and it was my fault,we had given him a proper burial,in a small tomb in the hall of origins that Arceus had made. I still regret my actions,if it wasn't for me,Blake would still be alive.

Arceus stopped chatting with the others and walked over to me."Giratina,still thinking about him I see...Me too,i miss him,and so does kyurem and rayquaza,i even talked to Cynthia earlier this week,and she misses him too. But on the bright side,zoroark is finally feeling better,and has grown so strong with Cynthia's care,she is her top Pokemon,besides her garchomp."

"Yea,ok..."

"We all miss him."Arceus said

"I just want to tell him im sorry."I said

"We all do,we all do."She said before getting up and leaving.

I sighed and began making a portal back to my home in the distortion world,but was stopped by my familiar pink friend who had walked up to me.

"Hello Palkia,how is it going."

"Im fine,but you obviously are not,may I ask what is wrong?"

"It nothing."

"Well then I guess you wont want to her what I have to say about your human."Palkia said

"Wait what?"

"Your human,you know,the one who was with you seven years ago,the one Arceus built a tomb for,the one that was once your trainer and slave?"

"What do you have to say?"

"I think Arceus will want to hear this as well,as does kyurem and rayquaza."

I sighed,I had been in my house for only a little bit and people would not leave me alone,soon I got sick of it all and said I was going to my room,and would rather not be disturbed. Everyone listened to me,and I retired to my room. I sat down on my bed,and thought over things. Apparently I had been in a coma,and Arceus and the others where just a dream,not real.

I was sad inside,it had all been just a dream,a bad dream,it hurt knowing that. But I pushed those thought out of my head,and stood. I looked around,my room was exactly the same as it was seven years ago. Nothing had changed. I was home again. But why did I feel so empty. Was it the dream,or just a bad feeling.

I walked back out of me room,and started chatting with my old friends,they had changed too,they where taller,and more mature,all of them had successful jobs,and families. I was happy for them,but I still felt empty inside. I kissed my dreams,and my adventures that came with them. I sighed,and continued mingling with the others.

Soon they all left. I was alone with my immediate family. My dad spoke up.

"So Blake,what are you going to do now son?"

"I...I don't know I mean,seven years have passed."I shook my head"What should I do?"

My dad smiled"Well son you've got your whole life ahead of you,its up to you."

I looked at the floor"Not to long ago I was dreaming for seven years with nothing ahead of me."

"But now you have another chance,you should do something you want to do,you can go back to school,or get a job,or whatever,its your choice."My mother said to me

My brother nodded and I shook my head."Everything I thought was real wasn't,i don't feel like doing anything,i...im going to bed."

I went back to my old room sat on the bed,I didn't feel happy. My dream had ended,and I was awake again. Like it always went,i would dream,and dream,and dream and then id wake up,and id feel horrible. Especially after that dream. The ones I loved where no more than part of my mind,and I had neglected them. I hoped to something out there,if there was a higher being than us,that I would be happy,like in the old days.

When I awoke again,i did not feel any better,so I got up put some clothes on and exited my old room. My dads room was open,so that meant he was out somewhere,and my brothers door was closed,but at this time I expected him to be living at his own place. My mom was also gone having probably gone back to her apartment.

So I searched the house for some food. I had some toast,with butter,and called it good. Nothing had changed in the house,even my old computer was there. But I settled with some TV. Nothing good was on,so I just turned it off and sat back on the couch. It was going to be a long rest of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you mean Palkia?"I asked

"Well ive been feeling a disturbance in the natural threads of space,it was similar to when Blake first came to this world."Palkia said

"So your saying he could be alive?"Rayquaza asked

"No,i never said that im saying that something is disturbing the time-space continuum as in dimensions are giving off interesting signals."Palkia replied

"What kind of signals"Arceus asked

"Im not entirely sure,but I can say it has led me to a place,a dimension in fact, And that is it,i will continue looking in to it,but I thought you should know."

"Why not just tell this to everyone or only Arceus then?"I asked

"Because you where the ones who came in contact with the first dimensional shift."

With that Palkia walked away and left returning to spear pillar. Rayquaza and kyurem both shook their heads and left,Arceus left as well,and I returned to the distortion world. I spent most of the day tending to the various things in my house,and relaxing. But I could not shake that feeling of hope left in my head after what Palkia said. But then I remembered seeing the body,with its slit throat and lifeless eyes. I cried then,i missed Blake.

* * *

"So this is the rest of my life huh?"I asked

"Of course not,its only the start of a new beginning."My dad said

"So starting a low paying job will make me feel better about missing seven years?"

"no but it will help you get on your feet so you don't have to live with me for the rest of your life."He replied"Because im sure the ladies wont like it if your still living with your parents."

I rolled my eyes"Yea ok fine."

"Good,we'll try searching tomorrow,for now get some sleep,or play more video games,your choice."He said

Again I rolled my eyes as he left,i was currently playing the newest game as my dad had bought it for me as a little gift. But I wasn't really getting in to it at the moment,my friends where talking about some random topic on the other line of the microphone and I was out killing other players. I sighed,this was the rest of my life,a boring,anti-climactic,dull,life of finding a job,and playing games. What fun. I rubbed my temple and decided to get off of the game and go to bed.

I could hear the soft sound of my own breathing,it was dark everywhere,and cold,I looked around,and saw nothing. Then,i saw everything. The familiar floating islands,the grim atmosphere. I was in the distortion world. No,no I wasn't I was sleeping in my bed back home. But it felt so real. I looked around again,and saw a familiar castle like home,and then I saw a familiar figure.

I tried yelling out,but nothing came,and soon the figure vanished. I ceased my attempts to shout out,and shook my head,It was just a dream,it wasn't real,But I had a feeling to look around. So I did. There wasn't much,just the castle and islands,and I was on one of the islands,away from the castle,so I could not reach the castle. I was stranded in a dream,on an island.

I walked to the edge and something happened. The island,it started moving,it moved away from the castle,and stopped next to another island. I looked around again and decided to get on the other island. There was a small gap in between the islands that I decided to jump over. Once on the other side the previous island I was on started moving again,back to its original position.

I turned back around and watched it move,Then I tried to walk to the center of the island I was currently on. But when I moved away from the edge,giant vines sprouted from the ground and blocked my path. I looked around again and saw that there was an opening on the left side. I moved to the opening and stepped through,as soon as I did the island started moving as well.

It moved upwards this time to another much bigger island that had odd upside down areas on it,and sideways walkways. I stepped off of the small island to the bigger one and as soon as I did like the island before the small island moved back down. I was now above the castle and to the side of it.

Again I looked around,but saw nothing. I tried walking to the walkable parts of the island,but nothing happened,Soon I sat down on the edge and thought. I came up with no answers. So I moved back to the center of the island and looked at the odd upside down portion and the sideways portion of the island.

I got an idea,i looked on the ground and found a small rock,i picked it up and threw it at the sideways portion. As I thought the gravity around the sideways portion pulled it to the ground,meaning that the sideways and upside down ways had their own gravitational pull.

I got another idea and lept off the side of the edge near the sideways portion and as I thought was immediately turned and pulled to the ground. I was now sideways. I looked up and to the right and saw the castle again. Then I moved to the end of the sideways portion and like before a new island came up and stopped at my feet. I got onto this island and went top the center. Then it like the rest started moving upwards,which was sideways and I was over the castle,close to the ground of the top of the castle. I jumped onto the top of the castle and the gravitational pull changed again.

I was now on the castle roof. I watched as the small island move back to its original position and then I looked around. The roof was barren of any items,but there was a large trapdoor that led into the castle. I opened it and went inside. When I was inside I looked around and saw I was on a staircase that spiraled down. I traversed the rest of the way and found myself in the familiar living room of the castle,and I heard crying.

I looked in the direction of the noise and found Giratina. Again I tried yelling out,but nothing came,i even tried walking up to her and grabbing her,but my arms passed right through her. She didn't see me,hear me,or feel me. I tried in vain to get her attention,but it was pointless. I sighed and sat down. Listening to the crying of Giratina and soon I fell asleep.

I awoke in my bed,in my room,in my world. I sat up and sighed,it was just a dream,it wasn't real. I put some clothes on and exited my room. Today was going to be a boring day.

* * *

The hall of origins wasn't the best place to be staying at. It lacked a certain beauty. But it was still home. More often than not I found myself wandering down to the tomb we had made for Blake. I cried more often than not. I tried to hide it from the others,but I was reaching my breaking point. Soon I would break down,after seven long years.

So I decided to visit some of the legends,see how they where doing. Groudon and Kyogre where arguing to much,mew lived in a tree and was to childish,celebi was in some other time,and most of the other legends where doing things to notice me.

Then I came to Giratina. She was breaking down faster than I,so I decided to spend some time with her.

At first she slammed the door in my face,but after some,sneaking in,she was crying on her couch. I sat down next to her in my humanoid form while she was in her origin form and grabbed one of her tendrils.

She tried to yank it free from my grasp,but I held on and soon she was crying into my shoulder. She was dieing inside and she would not last long if this kept up. So I held her,and she cried. But soon she stopped. She was still crying a little,but she found it in herself to ask a question.

"D...did Palkia find anything?"

"Even if she found anything,im sorry,but we cant change the past without severe consequences and Palkia only found a dimension and we don't even know if it is his dimension and,well we both saw the body,hes gone Giratina,im sorry,but I loved him as much as you did,but we cant change the past."

Giratina nodded,and got up from the couch."I need some time alone."She said

I nodded and left. As soon is I reentered the hall of origin I was immediately greeted by Palkia,who quickly went up to me.

"I pinpointed the dimension,and I could potentially access it."

"Theres no point Palkia."

"Look im just trying to help you,and Giratina."

"Theres nothing to help,the one we loved is gone,why are you so interested in this dimension?"

"Because after seven years I felt the exact same unbalance that happened when your loved one came to our dimension."

"But there is no point,hes dead."

"Arceus we all see how it has effected you,i just want to help,and...well I think hes still alive,somewhere."

"you said yourself that that is unlikely and you don't think he is. Why would you change your mind now?"

"Because I believe that hes not really dead,while in this world he is,he lives on in another."

"That's impossible I saw the body same as everyone else."

"But ive seen things even you cannot see,you have to just trust me and I will reunite you with the one you love."

"Palkia this has gone on long enough,please leave."

Palkia nodded and left,heading back to spear pillar. I sighed,there was no chance he was still alive. It was impossible. But even I doubted myself."

* * *

"Zoroark finish this with dark pulse!"

Zoroark obeyed and launched a devastating dark pulse at the enemy,as the other Pokemon fell down in defeat the referee called out me as the winner of the match,and winner of this years tournament. I was still the champion of sinnoh.

Zoroark walked back to me and I pet her head,she leaned into it and gave a happy bark. As the ending ceremony went on the ones who came in second and third place as well as the rest of the participants where lined up and each congratulated,and got an award.

When I left the stadium many walked up to see their still victorious champion,and my new friend who won it for me. Zoroark got lots of attention as did I,many complemented her unique color and fighting skills,while others complemented my strategy,We where still the best in sinnoh.

But soon it all came to an end,and I returned to my home,One that I had bought after winning the last championship. I let out all my Pokemon,and watched them mingle with each other,zoroark would mingle with braviary and garchomp,while lucario stayed and meditated roserade and gastradon went outside and enjoyed the scenery.

All was well in the world. That is until I heard a knock on my door. When I opened it I was met with the familiar Black haired with red streaks and red eyed person. She looked like she had been crying recently,but had recently gotten over what ever it was.

"Giratina what a lovely surprise,come in."

Giratina did so without and questions,and sat down on my couch. I closed the door and sat down across from her.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh,well this and that,oh and congratulations on your league win,what is this tenth year as champion?"

"Giratina its obvious you didn't come here to talk to me about my wins,whats wrong?"

Zoroark came back from mingling with the others and when she noticed Giratina she sat down next to her and put her head in Giratina's lap. Giratina absentmindedly pet her.

"Well it about seven years ago."She said

"Giratina im sorry but you know why we cant go back and change this."

"I wasn't finished,and I know why we can't go back but Palkia recently talked to me and the others and she has some,interesting discoveries and seems to not want to let old wounds heal. She came to me saying that there was a disturbance in the time-space continuum."

"So what does this have to do with seven years ago?"

"She says it was the same signal that was given off when...he entered our world."

"So does that mean that someone like him came to this world?"

"I don't know what it means,but something inside of me wants to believe that he isn't dead."

I sighed"Giratina,im so sorry,but you know that's not possible."

"Is it,I may or may not have eavesdropped on a conversation that Arceus and Palkia had,and I may or may not have heard that he may be alive in another dimension."

Zoroark gave a low whine,and I placed my hand on my temple."Giratina..."

"I know,but I think he may still be alive."

"Alright,but for now lets push this out of our heads,would you like to come to the celebration tomorrow for my league win."

"Id be delighted."

* * *

And today was boring. I had decided to not look for a job very readily and had spent more of the day playing video games,when I got bored of that,i would sleep,and when I woke up I would game,and eat. It was only around five pm and I had nothing to do that interested me. So I played more games. That's when my dad came out and checked in on me. He allowed me to have my space,but he still asked how I was doing,When I told him I was bored,he sat down next to me and I stopped my game.

"Son is something wrong?"

I sighed"Well I don't know."

"Come on there has to be something ."

"Well"I sighed again"It's been seven years and I was living in a dream,and I was happy. But then just like that it all ended and now im faced with reality. I don't know what to do,or how to do it. I've missed so much,all my friends have moved on,im older,and even my brother has moved on."

My dad hugged me"Don't worry we'll find out something,im sure we will."

I shook my head"I don't really think so."

"We will I promise." And with that he got up and left. I didn't feel any better,in fact I felt worse. I wished Giratina and the others where real.


	13. Chapter 13

The party was nice,and I got some good food and compliments from the humans,Giratina walked around like she was happy,but I had a feeling she was not. After what I did and what she did that led to me doing the things I did,we where both unhappy really.

My new trainer Cynthia would always try to cheer me up,whether taking me out to get poffins,or taking me to the park,I enjoyed that,but I still had hurt inside. The other guests at the party seemed like they where enjoying themselves,Giratina had a lot of wine,but she was immune to that stuff and was able to brush it off,with no side effects,or getting drunk.

I always came back to us,Was I to forceful,did he not like me that way,was he not ready,or was I being selfish,bad and did I really rape him. I wish this was all a dream,and that I was really cuddled next to him in a bed,with the others. But then I woke up every morning and realized,yes,i had raped him. I was so ashamed the first weeks,then when I finally decided to come back to Giratina and the others,they accepted me,saying it wasn't my fault.

But it was. If I had just been patient I would have got what I wanted and made all of us happy. I felt a small tear come down from my eye and I wiped it away. I straitened my mane and started accepting the treatment I was getting,with tons of appraisal and complements,I almost felt a little better. I shook my head,and walked to Cynthia's side and watched as Giratina pretended to be a human friend of Cynthia.

"Zoroark is something wrong?"Cynthia asked me

I shook my head,and gave the best happy bark I could at the moment,But I knew she saw right through it,and she pressed on.

"Zoroark? Do you want to talk,I can get Giratina to translate."

I nodded,and we went off to an unoccupied room,after grabbing Giratina. We all sat down on some chairs,and that's when I failed to keep my posture. I cried,and Cynthia would pat my back,and tell me it was ok. But I would shake my head,and give a low whine. Giratina would translate this into 'no I was not alright' truly none of us where,I could even tell after seven years that even Cynthia had been affected,but because she held a less important roll in his life she wasn't affected as much.

When I finally finished crying I started talking in my language,It consisted of a few whines and barks,which translated too 'I need to be alone'. Giratina and Cynthia left and I was left in the room,alone.

I sat alone,which was how I would always be,without Blake.

* * *

The plan was in place,no one noticed me at the party,i was just that girl in the corner,who occasionally sipped a glass of wine. Giratina would thank me for this,i had already entrapped Arceus,and the others in the rift,and she would be teleported as well as the rest. They would all thank me,and it was for the greater good.

Once I saw them leave I left as well,following Giratina,the zoroark and the champion, all I had to do was wait till they where alone,and then I would strike. I followed them and they didn't notice me,part one was a go. Now I waited. Once I was sure they had all fallen to the depths of sleep,i broke in,silently.

Giratina and the others would thank me,i thought to myself as I readied the rift. It gave off a pink and red light as I formed it,in the main room. Giratina had not woken and neither had the others. Once it was done I slowly stalked to Giratina first. I quickly slapped my hand over her mouth as she woke up,silencing her,and I threw her in the rift,with all my strength. Then came the others.

Zoroark would be harder if I wasn't careful,but I managed to seal her mouth shut with my hand and I threw her in the rift,Finally I came to the champion,she I had debated transporting,but in the end she had a link as well. I clamped my hand on her mouth and carried her as she struggled against me. One I was near the rift,she stopped. I threw her in like the rest,now it was up to them to find him.

* * *

"Remember this is your first day,so ill start you off in the back stacking the new supplies."The manager said

"All right ill do it."I said

"Good,i have a good feeling about you,now don't disappoint."The manager said before walking off.

I sighed,this was the start of my new life. Working as a stacking boy for a local grocery store. It wasn't the best job,but I got paid so it was ok. I started towards the back,and entered the door that said employees only. I was surprised I got the job so quickly too,just one recommendation,a form and bam,I was in.

I looked through the back,the area was slightly cold,but it was alright,there where boxes filled with food and other appliances,i started with the caned goods and started stacking them. It was simple,and maybe I could work my way up to something better. But for now,all I had to do was stack and organize,simple.

After an hour I had stacked all the caned good and put them in shelves,so I took a small break,and rested my arms. This wasn't going so bad. Once I started again I was immediately called by the manager to come out,as someone had specifically requested me.

At first I thought it was probably a friend or family,but I was in for a shock,it was my friends all seeing what I was doing. I quickly waved at them and chatted a little until the manager told me I should get back to work. Which I did hastily. Once I was back in the back I started organizing the shelves some more.

After another hour I had finished with the organizing,so I went out and told the manager. He was slightly impressed,so he then assigned me to help the meat department with their meat products and placing the correct meats in the correct bags and so on. This wasn't going to be hard at all.

* * *

I woke up then,i felt like I had fallen. I looked around,and noticed I was no longer at my home in sky pillar. Instead I was in the middle of a forest,I looked down and saw that I was in my human form. I looked around again,before I heard a groan. I looked to my right and saw someone on the ground. I quickly recognized it as Arceus in her human form.

I quickly walked up to her and helped her up,she looked like she had been in battle. Once she was on her feet she looked around.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."I said back"But we are in some kind of forest,do you know how we got here?"

"All I remember is talking to palkia and then nothing,but I feel like I had fought. Is anyone else here?"Arceus asked

We then heard a several groans,as I looked around I found that there was kyurem,and zoroark,and Cynthia as well as Giratina. We helped them up and we all looked around.

"How did we get here?"

"I remembered going home and then nothing,and then I wake up here."Cynthia said

"I remember nothing."Kyurem said

"I remembered something,i remembered a pink light,and then darkness."Giratina said

"We better try contacting someone,know where we are. Arceus said

We all nodded,Zoroark quickly sniffed the ground and Cynthia walked behind her,I changed into my regular form and took to the skies. One in the air I saw nothing but forest for a little ways,then there was a small town. I headed back down and told everyone,we all decided to go there. We all felt weary though,Zoroark even made an illusion around herself to make her look human. We where that weary.

We all started walking in our human forms and in zoroark's illusion. Once we came near the town we where greeted by the sound of cars,and everyday chatter. We found ourselves in a small crowd,trying to get by. We eventually got by and met an intersection,to our right was a library,behind us was an alley with several shops and restaurants,too our right was a bank,But what puzzled me and the others was it said American bank. Where was America. And finally in front of us was another alley

We headed to the library as it would be the best place to ask around. Once inside after passing several crosswalks we looked around. The library had some people on computers,some checking out books,and some random walking people. We quickly got in line and walked to the counter that was where people where checking out books. Arceus asked the librarian what town we where in,when she answered Arceus and the rest of us looked puzzled. We had never heard of that town before.

We asked where that was. And the librarian told us that maps where around the corner. We thanked her and headed there. We quickly found them,but we didn't look at them,instead we found a globe,and what puzzled us was that it had no locations we recognized. Then Arceus spoke up.

"Guys I don't think we are In our world anymore,i felt it when we got here,but I needed confirmation."

"What!"We all shouted in a wisper

"I haven't felt any Pokemon signature since we got here,except for yours and zoroarks. I think we are in a different universe."

"But thats not..."

"It is, I think Palkia took us here,when Giratina mentioned a pink light,we must have been transported to another dimension by palkia,its the only reasonable explanation."

"That isn't reasonable at all Arceus,its insane,how could we have gotten to another universe,and what universe are we in!"

"I don't know,but we need to find answers."

"We then heard a slight laughter,and turned around,Zoroark gave out a small bark and almost dropped her disguise,Giratina's eyes went wide,as well as mine,kyurem looked away,Cynthia seemed to be silent,and Arceus was quick to go forward and see if it was real.

It was Blake,and he was looking at us as if we where unreal,then he fell over,fainted.


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on Blake,Wake up,its ok its only us. We wont hurt you,you're safe."

I opened my eyes,and was greeted by what I thought was only a dream.

"N...NO you shouldn't be real! It was just a dream."I said while Giratina tried to hold me"No get away you don't exist!"

I tried getting up but I felt that I was held down by something,I looked around and saw that I was on the ground and some man was looking me over,making sure I was ok, He was obviously a paramedic.

"Come on son don't be alarmed,you just fainted,you'll be ok,get some rest,your lucky your friends here called out when they did."He said

I looked around,and saw that there was Arceus,Giratina,rayquaza,kyurem who looked a little different,and some girl I had never seen before. I quickly got up,and the medic tried to get me back down. But I prevailed and got up shakily to my feet. Once up I looked at them. My mind was freaking out as I thought they where just a dream. I quickly moved my hand and pushed Giratina a little to see if it was just my head playing tricks on me. When my hand came in contact with skin,my mind panicked a little more.

I was quick to turn around and run. I found myself exiting the library and Running in no particular direction. I found myself luckily going towards my home after a few minutes of running,and I slowed to catch my breath. When I felt ok again I started walking. Once I reached my home after a good ten minutes of walking,i went inside.

Once inside I looked around and saw no one was home,meaning my father had gone somewhere. I backed up to the door and slid down to a sitting position. I had seen what I thought impossible,and it was right in front of me. I started laughing then,there was no way it was real,i was just dreaming again. But then I heard a knock on the door. I was puzzled at first,then I opened the door. As soon as I did I slammed it back shut.

There was no way they where real,it had to be some sort of trick of the mind. But something in me told me it wasn't. I sighed and reopened the door. There standing where the things I thought to be a dream,Arceus,Giratina,rayquaza,kyurem,cynthia and Some strange new girl.

"Blake..."

"Giratina?..."

"Blake,its us,its been so long."

"But how is this possible,i thought it was all a dream,i thought I died,i thought..."

Giratina hugged me."No Blake its us,your safe,and that's what matters."

When she hugged me tighter,i hugged back. And then I broke down into tears,I cried into her shoulder,and she hugged me. I finally got enough sense to invite them in,and when they where all in my house,i sat down next to Giratina. She and the rest changed their forms. The strange woman I saw was only Zoroark,Rayquaza was in his humanoid form and curled himself up with his tail near the couch.

Kyurem had changed,he no longer had that empty look in his eyes,and held several new features,such as a white wing on his left arm,and half of his face had white feathers. Arceus had changed into her humanoid form and was sitting to my left,Cynthia took another chair. But my eyes would not wonder from Zoroark.

"You..."I said in zoroarks direction

Zoroark was quick to give a low whine and tried walking up to me. But I pushed her away,and she gave another low whine. Giratina then took my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Blake,don't blame her,please don't blame her,if anyone is to Blame its me,but please zoroark just wants to be with you."

I nodded,and zoroark walked up to me. She sat down in front of me. I slowly reached my hand in front of me,and when it came in contact with zoroarks head,i pet her. Zoroark leaned into the pet,and when I was done she gave out a happy bark. Cynthia smiled,and so did everyone else.

"Blake,its been so long,what happened to you."Arceus asked

"I was in a coma..."I replied slightly darkly.

"For seven years,i cried for you,we all thought you where dead,we all saw you die. But your safe,your alive and well. I couldn't be happier than I am right now."Giratina said close to tears herself

I hugged her,and she hugged me.

"Im sorry."We both said

I stood and let Giratina cry. Zoroark leaned next to me,and Arceus stood as well. We waited for Giratina to calm down,and when she did,i hugged her again.

"why are you here though,shouldn't you be in your world?"i asked

"We should be,but Palkia sent us here,He forced us to come here,but now I see his intentions,and I couldn't be happier."Arceus said

I sat back down,thinking.

"What do we do now,I cant just abandon my family and they cant know about you. Where do I start and what do we do?"

"We cant stay here forever unfortunately,we have to make sure our world is in check."Arceus said

"And im the sinnoh champion,people would become suspicious if I just disappeared."Cynthia added in

"Then what do we do? If I abandon my family,they will think I am dead,or search for me. But you need to be back in your world."

"How much time do we have?"Rayquaza asked

"Till tomorrow,that's when my dad gets back from work,and I don't even know if anyone will come over and check on me,i have no clue."

"Blake...I hate to say it,but its all you,you have to choose,whether to stay with us,or stay with your family. I know its hard,but its the truth."Giratina said quietly

"Then I choose to stay with you guys,i don't have much of a life here,but it still stands that I can't just abandon my family,how do I tell them."

Everyone stayed silent

"Why don't we just tell them the truth,there will be no evidence of us when we leave,and no one will believe them,they will fill in the blanks most likely."Kyuram said"But then again that's a hard bargain,we wont know for sure until we try,but its better than nothing."

I looked at kyurem,who I had known to be silent,and lifeless,who had just told me a way to get out,but with several strings attached. I had no idea,what to do,but ion that split second,i accepted it.

"Fine..."I said

Everyone nodded.

"Why don't we just rest for now,we have until tomorrow anyways."I said

Everyone nodded again and I stood. I looked at everyone one last time and then headed for my room. Giratina followed as well as zoroark,arceus staying behind,and Rayquaza decided to follow as well. When I was in my room I lied down on the bed and sighed. Giratina sat down next to me,zoroark sat down on my other side,and rayquaza curled up with his tail on the floor. I looked up at them and smiled. Tomorrow I would be in their world again,one way or another,and I could tell my family the truth.

"Blake is something wrong?"Giratina asked

"No nothings wrong,im just happy to be with you again,all of you."

Giratina and rayquaza smiled at me,and zoroark licked the side of my face. Truly I was still a little nervous around zoroark,but I trusted her. Giratina got behind me and hugged me from behind as well as wrapped her wings around me. After a few moments in this position she suddenly stopped, she got up and kissed me. She gave me a wicked smile.

"Blake...do you wanna,mess around a little?"

I blushed when she said that and she laughed. Rayquaza and zoroark did as well. Honestly I did not know how to respond to that. But those thoughts where whisked away when she kissed me again. As she was kissing me Rayquaza got on the bed as well and hugged me from behind.

When Giratina stopped kissing me she started removing my shirt,Once that was off rayquaza pulled my head back and kissed me from the side. Zoroark was eagerly watching. When rayquaza stopped I found myself naked on my bed. Giratina had also gotten naked.

She kissed me one more time,and then pushed me back,so that I was on top of rayquaza lying down. Rayquaza was smiling as she did so. When we where on the bed Giratina started on me. She would give caresses and kisses,and every so often tend to my lower regions. Zoroark was eagerly watching and fingering herself while doing so.

Finally Giratina pushed me up so that I was just above the slit where Rayquaza's member was. When I was above it I saw the red member get hard and grow. I was embarrassed, and was blushing really hard now. Rayquaza hugged me harder and whispered a few reassuring words into my ear. He told me it was alright,and that it would only hurt for a little bit,like before.

Once he said that Giratina moved up to that she was face to face with me,She kissed me again,and Rayquaza lowered me on himself. I gave a muffled cry out when he penetrated me,But soon it grew so that it did not hurt,but felt awkwardly pleasurable. Giratina stopped kissing me when I stopped crying out in pain. She smiled and moved away to zoroark.

Giratina whispered a few words to zoroark,and zoroark came up to me and got on top of me. Zoroark awkwardly kissed me,and gave a happy bark. When she did this I nodded slightly and she gave another bark. She then began lowering herself on me,and a new wave of pleasure hit me. IT felt good,but at the same time it felt awkward being penetrated.

Rayquaza gave a groan of pleasure and zoroark kissed me again. This went on for a few minutes,before Rayquaza redoubled his efforts and started thrusting faster. When zoroark noticed this she started moving up and down on me balancing herself. Zoroark gave a pant and licked my face. I looked around and saw Giratina on the edge of the bed,she was smiling and at the same time pleasuring herself to the sight.

I focused on zoroark again,she was getting close,i could tell,and so was I. Zoroark redoubled her efforts and I watched. Rayquaza had been thrusting up and down on me,but I was to focused on zoroark to notice. After a few more seconds zoroark gave a long cry of ecstasy,and came hard on me. Her liquids soaked my bed and my lower regions.

This seemed to excite Rayquaza,and he again redoubled his efforts on his thrusting. I was getting close and so was he,Zoroark had taken the time to climb off me. I turned my body so that I was eye to eye with rayquaza. Rayquaza hugged me close,and a few seconds later we both released. It felt really good and we where all satisfied.

I collapsed on rayquaza,and he pulled me up and wrapped his tail around me,soon I felt zoroark and Giratina climb back on the bed and hugged my sides. Rayquaza was below me hugging me from behind. It wasn't long before I fell to sleep.

When I awoke,there was one thing on my mind. What would I tell my family? I was nervous and while the others slept,i was scared. After some time I started wiggling around in rayquazas grasp. He was the second to awake,and when he did he hugged me and told me everything would be ok. I then woke Zoroark,who licked my face and gave a happy bark. Finally I woke Giratina,she got up and she said nothing.

She was afraid of something,meeting my family? Maybe. But either way she then perked up and hugged me close to her. I got dressed,as did Giratina and headed to the kitchen. Cynthia was sleeping on a couch in the family room,and Kyurem was sleeping on an armchair. Arceus was no where to be found.

I searched the rest of the house for her,but came up with nothing. I assumed she went out. I got some breakfast going for myself,a bowl of cereal and some toast. Giratina made some toast for herself and everyone else. It wasn't much,but it would do. It was early only around 5:30 so I had around an hour and a half before my dad got home.

Once I finished my breakfast everyone was up. Kyurem was examining my various things,like old birthday cards,and game consoles. Cynthia just ate her toast. Rayquaza was coiled up in a corner seemingly happy with everything,And Giratina was sitting next to me with her head in her hands.

It was 6:00 when I decided to get up from the table. After some time I grew bored and anxious bored from the lack of anything interesting and anxious from the fact that something interesting was going to happen soon. I decided to play some video games for a little bit. Giratina,Kyurem,and rayquaza where interested in seeing me kill fake enemies in an old FPS.

At around 6:30 Arceus came back,she had been out flying to take some of the edge off of waking up. She also decided to sit down and watch. Around seven I told everyone,excluding Cynthia,to change into their human forms. Everyone agreed and did so. They all where dressed apropriatly,and looked normal. Finally at 7:16,i hear the door click into place as a key was inserted into a lock. Then the door opened.

My dad looked ok,he had brought groceries from the store,when he saw all of us he smiled and then looked at me.

"Friends of yours?"He asked

"Kinda...um...dad...we need to talk,its important."I said

"Sure buddy whats up?"

"This is all going to be hard to explain and I doubt you'll believe it at first."

"Whats this about?"

"Remember when I was in the coma."

"Yea what about it?"

"Well,just well,aww fuck it guys just show him."

Giratina and the rest nodded and where engulfed in white light,my dad covered his eyes. When the light was gone they where all in their humanoid forms. Cynthia stood and did nothing. My dad was looking around like everything in t he world had gone black. He dropped the bags he was carrying and stepped back one step. He looked like he was seeing some fairy tale thing,but it was real.

"S...Son,what is this?"

I looked down,and avoided eye contact. Then I started explaining. I told him of how when I was in a coma I was actually in the other world,how I traveled with Giratina and how I was still,technically a slave to her. I left out any sex parts,and told of my travels. It was hard to say as I did not know,even then if he believed me. When I finished he had a hard look on his face. He sat down next to me when Giratina made some room.

"But I don't understand,whats this got to do with me?"

"Dad...Im leaving?"

He looked up with a loom of sadness."But you only just got back...h...how can you go now,what do I tell the others,no one will believe me if I told the truth,and...and...and..."

"Dad its ok its just thjat I want to continue my travels in the other world,its a great place,and im happy there,with Giratina and the others."

"But you only just..."

"I know,but for once I found a place where im happy,and I want to be there."

"But...but..."

"Dad im going,im sorry,but I am."

"But your mother,and brother,and family,what will I do,What will I say?"

"I don't know that dad,thats up to you,tell them I ran away,tell them I moved out,tell them anything,just don't tell them the truth."

My dad was close to tears now,and so was I. Giratina and everyone else where giving us sympathetic looks.

"Dad..."

"yes..."

"I just wanted to be happy all my life,and I finally found it."

He looked away at everyone else,then back to me.

"Then go,if your happy,im happy."

I smiled and so did everyone else. Then and there a small pink portal opened up in the room,and out stepped the pink figure I knew as palkia,He was in a smaller form and seemed pleased with himself. I stood,and my dad sat there. The others where the first to go through,then when I was left I started to step through. Right before I stepped through though,i turned around,and said four words I had neglected to say before in my life.

"I love you dad."

Then I stepped through.


	15. Chapter 15

Its been two days since I returned to the Pokemon world. In that time Giratina has not left my side,and Arceus appears more often than not,with zoroark and the others. Cynthia went back to the normal world,while im here in the distortion world. She said she had something important to attend and didn't want me to get caught up in league business. So she left saying she would meet up later.

Giratina had her tendrils wrapped around me,as usual. Arceus and the others where resting nearby. We where in Giratina's home and everything was fine. We where all happy. Rayquaza would somethimes coil himself around me when Giratina wasn't,but I'd always be in sight range of Giratina. Rayuaza seemed more talkative and so did kyurem. Zoroark would cuddle with me when she got the chance and I enjoyed her presence.

Eventually when I finally got some alone time,i spent it thinking about what had happened over the last seven years. Apparently kyurem was merged with reshiram using a device called the DNA splicer,arceus had been watching over a slowly changing world,Giratina had been depressed for the last seven years,as did zoroark. And rayquaza was busy watching the skies.

Though when I thought about it it felt like Arceus was just trying to ocupy her time to get her mind of me,I didn't know it for sure as I wasn't there,but when I asked her about the last seven years she said she spent it working. I suspected that rayquaza did this as well. Kyurem was enjoying feeling complete with reshiram,and zoroark had gone to win several world championships with Cynthia,so she was famous.

I sat there on Giratina's bed,and eventually after some thoughts Giratina came in and lied down next to me,she was in her origin form. She moved close to me,and hugged me,and nuzzled my head. She was happy and so was I,and I hoped to keep it that way. But then after a few minutes of cuddling with Giratina Arceus disturbed us.

"I have something you will want Blake,it will make Giratina's and my relationship with you more,well happier."Arceus said

I perked up at this,and so did Giratina,as apparently she knew nothing as well. But soon I was led out of the room,and out of the house with the others,into the hall of origins through a portal. It was quick and when we got there Arceus led us to a room that I had never been too before.

Neither had the others it seemed,only Arceus seemed to know about the room. Inside there was nothing at first,but when we walked in the ground shifted and soon a large pedestal appeared. It didn't seem like much until I got to the pedestal and notice there was a small case that seemed to be glowing. Arceus moved for me to open it,which I promptly did.

Inside was a small glowing rock,it didn't seem like much and I looked back at Arceus confused ,then she told me what it was. She told me the most amazingly insane thing. She told me she had worked on it after meeting me a few times and started our journey. She had cleverly kept it hidden and eventually got to finish it a little after I died.

She told me it was a part of her and Giratina. Giratina seemed confused at this point,and asked how it was a part of her. Arceus responded that she had taken some of her DNA by clipping a piece of hair off her when she was in human form,and took DNA from herself and fuzed it together, added a little bit of her own powers into it,and we had what was the glowing rock.

But then she told me one last thing,she told me when I touched the rock,i would gain some of their powers,as well as immortality and eternal youth,i gaped at this and so did the others. I already knew that Giratina and the other legends where immortal,but making myself like them,i had no idea.

Then came the hard decision,take the small rock,and deny her request. I actually thought of declining,as I wasn't sure if our love would last forever. I honestly thought that,but then I took it out of my mind and remembered all the good times we all had,and I slowly inched my hand forward. When my hand finally came in contact with the rock,there was a bright flash,and then,something felt different about me.


End file.
